Time to Put Your Galleon Where Your Mouth Is
by Mineya
Summary: Harry nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć relacji panującej pomiędzy rodzeństwem, choć zawsze uważał, że radziłby sobie w nich doskonale. Do czasu, aż jako Mistrz Śmierci narodził się jako Turais Rigel Black, starszy brat Syriusza i Regulusa. (Odrodzenie/podróż w czasie, oraz Harry jako Mistrz Śmierci) TŁUMACZENIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Mediwal

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _I przyszedłeś na ten świat, krzycząc i kopiąc_

Harry James Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył, Mistrz Śmierci odrodził się więcej razy niż mógł zliczyć. Z tym drugim tytułem przychodziła jednak pewna praca. Mistrz Śmierci. Co w praktyce oznaczało tyle, że natychmiast po każdej śmierci rzucony zostawał w kolejną wielką przygodę.

A raczej, jeśli tak zdecydował. Miał pewien swój niezapomniany moment, kiedy odrodził się jako cesarz Rzymu, a następnie przypadkowo wybrał powrót do czasu po swojej śmierci jak zrobił to kiedyś po oberwaniu klątwą zabijającą Voldemorta. Bardzo podobało mu się to życie, ale w tamtym momencie odrodził się jako piskliwy stosik różowego czegoś, zamiast rządzić na powrót Rzymianami.

To z pewnością był nieprzyjemny moment, nie mogąc przeżyć w pełni swojego życia.

Co prawda, następnie zaczął się bawić w półboga w Grecji, przynosząc ludziom radość i zdrowie, ale to było raczej spowodowane jego wewnętrznymi zasadami. Dużo się uczył, a po piątym życiu zaakceptował, że nie zobaczy swoich przyjaciół ani rodziny jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas.

Oh, jako Mistrz Śmierci mógł przywołać ich dusze w dowolnym momencie, aby porozmawiać, ale nie chciał im za bardzo przeszkadzać.

Kiedy to wszystko wciąż trwało, kiedy przeżywał każde życie pod innym imieniem, wewnętrznie przyznał sobie, że to nie było takie złe. Był nieustannie poddawany różnym próbom we wszystkich życiach i nigdy mu się to nie nudziło. Zawsze miał również umiejętności zachowane z poprzednich żyć wraz z tymi, które przychodziły wraz z jego tytułem. Oboma z nich.

Moc niewidzialności, teraz również bez peleryny niewidki to umiejętność Mistrza Śmierci. Wężoustość pochodziła z czasów bycia Chłopcem, który przeżył.

Była też inne rzeczy. Zawsze odradzał się w swoje pierwsze urodziny, zaś w czasie swojego drugiego Halloween w "życiu" kończył z blizną w kształcie pioruna. Czy to przez potknięcie się na schodach, przewrócenie w pobliżu ostrego obiektu czy też niezapomnianego momentu, w którym uderzył go piorun.

Blizna zawsze powracała, zawsze była w tym samym miejscu. Nigdy się jej nie pozbędzie.

Gdy zapytał o to Śmierć, wieczna istota tylko wzruszyła ramionami, mrucząc coś o tym, że to jego znak charakterystyczny. Tylko Mistrz Śmierci mógł przetrwać klątwę zabijającą, a nawet gdyby po raz pierwszy nie odbiłaby się od jego czaszki, stałoby się to prędzej czy później, bo tak było zapisane w jego przeznaczeniu.

Jako takiemu, który został wybrany przez Insygnia, Śmierć pozwoliła mu żyć.

I Harry tak żył do tej pory.

To było takie proste.

Jego poprzednie życie, które miało miejsce zaraz przed tymi wydarzeniami, miało miejsce zaledwie sto lat po wybudowaniu Hogwartu. I chociaż w tym momencie założyciele byli już martwi, było to najbliższe miejsce na ich linii czasowej w jakim kiedykolwiek się znalazł. Jedną z rzeczy na jakie Harry wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością było w końcu spotkanie z tą czwórką. Kiedyś z pewnością to nadejdzie.

Zimne powietrze owiało jego małe ciało, a on wzdrygnął się, nie odczuwając już potrzeby by wydać z siebie przeszywający krzyk, który wydawało każde zdrowe dziecko po przyjściu na świat. Wokół niego jak zwykle słychać było różne głosy, choć do jego uszu nie dobiegały żadne odgłosy wojny. To było dobre, w tamtych czasach zawsze czekało go dużo bólu. Przez chwilę popadł w zadumę, czy narodził się mugolakiem, jak przed swoją ostatnią śmiercią, po czym mentalnie wzruszył ramionami. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo i tak zamierzał wyczerpać z tego życia tak dużo, jak tylko mógł.

\- … nie krzyczy, to bardzo nietypowe...

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego, prawda?

\- Oh nie, bez obaw. Jest naprawdę zdrowym dzieckiem, prawdopodobnie najzdrowszym jakie dane mi było oglądać.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi, a wszystkie już niewyraźne obrazy wokół niego zaczęły się poruszać, nie pozwalając mu zorientować się w otoczeniu wokół niego. Został położony na czymś ciepłym i miękkim, co szybko okazało się ramieniem poruszającej się osoby.

\- Spójrz na niego, już otworzył oczy.

Chwila moment, Harry znał ten głos.

Powoli mrugając oczkami, mały Harry podniósł wzrok z punktu tuż przy szyi osoby go trzymającej. Walburga Black odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Drogi Boże, powinien rozpoznać ją o wiele wcześnie, nawet jeśli nie skrzeczała już jak harpia.

Harry wrzasnął.

Magia, jego magia, która podróżowała z nim przez wszystkie jego dotychczasowe życia, wyrwała się spod jego kontroli, a okna wyleciały z framug w symfonii z jego krzykiem. Męski głos, prawdopodobnie jego ojciec Orion, zaklął siarczyście, podczas gdy pielęgniarka i jego matka - drogi Boże, jego matka - wydały z siebie odgłosy zaskoczenia. Harry warknął wewnętrznie i chwytając swoją dziką magię próbował na powrót ją opanować, zanim zdąży wysadzić również ściany. I po namyśle przestał także krzyczeć. To z pewnością nie pomagało.

\- Merlinie, to była przypadkowa magia.

Może i Harry nie mógł zobaczyć Oriona, ale z pewnością usłyszał w jego głosie zdumienie i podziw.

\- A-ale, to jest… On jest o wiele za młody na...

\- Sugerujesz, że to my wysadziliśmy ten pokój? - Walburga naskoczyła na pielęgniarkę, a Harry wydał z siebie jęk protestu, mając nadzieję, że kobieta nie przeklnie swojej położnej.

\- N-nie, ale to niesłychane!

\- Cóż, tylko to co najlepsze spotyka nowego spadkobiercę domu Blacków!

Nowego spadkobiercę? Czy w tej roli nie miał urodzić się Syriusz?

Tym razem został podniesiony i umieszczony w kocu z pewnością wykonanym z drogiego materiału, nim znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Orionem. Mężczyzna wydawał się zaskakująco podobny do Syriusza, a Harry wyciągnął rękę, aby delikatnie uderzyć go w nos. Tak, to był ojciec Syriusza, wszystko jasne.

\- Mały Turais Rigel Black, najnowszy spadkobierca domu Blacków oraz najmłodszy zarejestrowany przypadek przypadkowej magii. On będzie z nas wszystkich najsilniejszy, ja to czuję.

Harry zapłakał.

 **Nie tłumaczyłam tytułu – Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is – z jednego prostego powodu. Jest to (tylko zamiast „galleons" jest „money") wyrażenie w języku angielskim znaczące po prostu „popierać słowa czynami" i po prostu nie brzmi dla mnie dobrze… Więc został angielski.**

 **Nowe imię Harry'ego – Turais (wymowa to Two-Raise) jest małą gwiazdą w** **konstelacji** **Kila (ang. Carina). Oznacza „małą tarczę", gdyż Harry planuje stać się tarczą pomiędzy swoimi małymi braćmi a rodzicami. Autorka wybrała również to imię ze względu, że kończy się ono na literę „s", czyli tak jak imiona pozostałych braci. (ang. Regulu** _ **s**_ **, Siriu** _ **s**_ **). Rigel jest po prostu gwiazdą w konstelacji Oriona, dlatego ojciec nadał mu to imię.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** brak

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 ** _Wybaczcie tamtą wersję, nie mam pojęcia co się stało. Choć mam pewne podejrzenia... Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest teraz w porządku._**

 _Wraz z młodszym bratem_

Siedząc przy łóżku swojego młodszego brata, Harry James Potter, znany teraz wszystkim jako Turais Rigel Black, powoli przesunął palcem wskazującym po bliźnie znajdującej się jak zwykle na jego czole. Walburga krzyczała i skrzeczała, kiedy przyszła obudzić go rankiem pierwszego listopada, i zobaczyła na poduszce krew. Podobno w czasie snu wydrapał sobie błyskawicę na czole. To był zupełnie nowy sposób na zdobycie tego znamienia, ale teraz była to tylko zwykła blizna, jak to ujął dawno temu Draco Malfoy.

Jego najnowsza matka była wściekła, że ta niedoskonałość szpeci mu twarz, do momentu, kiedy Orion zwrócił jej uwagę, że znamię ma kształt runy Sowilo, oznaczającej przewodnictwo i sukces. Walburga najwyraźniej, w przeciwieństwie do swojego męża, nie wybrała Starożytnych Run jako przedmiot dodadkowy.

Po tym, pani Black zdawała się to zaakceptować, a nawet z dumą pokazała jego bliznę Arcturusowi, ojcu Oriona, czyli nowemu dziadkowi Harry'ego. Starszy mężczyzna pomruczał trochę pod nosem, lekko szturchnął bliznę, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Później zostawiono ją w spokoju. Jego rodzice bardzo się martwili, bo Harry nie powiedział jeszcze w ogóle ani słowa. Stworka przydzielono do czytania mu książek, kiedy tylko elf miał czas wolny, więc zarówno on jak i Syriusz spędzali zwyczajowo godzinę bądź dwie dziennie na słuchaniu opowieści o Merlinie i Morganie.

\- Turais? Już się obudziłeś? Są dla ciebie prezenty! Turais, gdzie jesteś?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc jak oczy Syriusza otwierają się w nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniu na dźwięki krzyczącej banshee, którą była ich matka, a niebieskie kule robią się wilgotne. Oczy Harry'ego były w odcieniu typowej dla rodziny Black szarości, chodź doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ilekroć używał potężniejszej niż przeciętny człowiek magii, lśniły one zwyczajową zielenią.

Mały Syriusz przed nim, nie liczący sobie nawet pół roku, wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk i w tym momencie Harry wiedział, że zaraz zacznie płakać. Sięgnął więc do swojego wnętrza, chwycił magię, którą wciąż nieco niestabilna uciekała z jego uścisku i wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

Wokół nich utworzyły się kule światła, różnych rozmiarów i kolorów. Harry wykręcał światła do momentu aż setka Patronusów tańczyła wokół łóżeczka Syriusza. Łapa, który skakał tam i z powrotem, nie większy niż noga Harry'ego, został zastąpiony przez Rogacza, a potem Lunatyka. Trio krążyło wokół siebie, ganiając się wzajemnie, gdy Syriusz wydał z siebie cichy pisk. Jego wzrok nie był jeszcze wystarczająco dobry, aby był w stanie rozpoznać postacie, jednak fakt, że cieszył się z ich powodu był wystarczający dobry dla sterującymi ruchami zwierząt Harry'ego.

Odgłos gwałtownego wciągania powietrza dobiegający zza jego pleców pozwolił Harry'emu zorientować się, że nie jest już sam w pomieszczeniu. Odwrócił się, aby ujrzeć swojego ojca i matkę wpatrujących się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wesoło psocili Huncwoci.

\- Co to było, Turais? Gdzie ty używasz magii?

Walburga rzuciła się do przodu i porwała Harry'ego do góry, a ten wił się i wiercił, aż znowu znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Syriuszem. Jego nowa matka wydała z siebie zirytowanyy pisk i przekazała go Orionowi, który trzymał go w pasie w taki sposób, aby nie był zbyt blisko swojego brata. Nie pozostawili go zbyt blisko z małym Syriuszem, a on nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale bardzo go to irytowało.

\- Siri smutny.

Wielki Merlinie, jak on nie znosił mówienia w taki sposób, ale przyciągnąłby do siebie jeszcze więcej uwagi, gdyby zaczął mówić pełnymi zdaniami.

\- Co robiłeś, Turais? Mówiliśmy ci, że używanie magii w pobliżu Syriusza jest bardzo niebezpieczne. Jest jeszcze za młody.

Harry mógł zrozumieć niepokój Oriona. Mówcie co chcecie o dwóch Blackach, ale byli naprawdę bardzo opiekuńczy. Nawet jeśli mieli zabawne sposoby na okazywanie tego. Orion był o wiele spokojniejszy niż jego żona. Choć może Harry powinien pokazać na co naprawdę go stać i wtedy pozwolą mu pozostać bliżej Syriusza?

\- Szczeście! - zaseplenił finalnie Harry, ponownie przywołując małego patronusa Łapy i pozwalając psu na powrót tańczyć wokół Syriusza, a przedtem każąc mu dotknąć jeszcze palców Oriona.

Mężczyzna prawie go upuścił.

\- Salazarze! Walburga, to był patronus! Poczułem to! Wystarczy dotknąć, zobaczysz, że tym właśnie jest.

Harry skierował psa, aby wskoczył na ramię matki i otrzepał sierść. Walburga mocniej ścisnęła trzymanego Syriusza. Harry znowu został obrócony, dopóki nie patrzył w oczy Orionowi. Zamrugał z taką niewinnością, jak tylko mógł.

\- Czy robisz to świadomie? Czy przyzywasz tą magię, aby Syriusz był szczęśliwy?

Harry udawał, że się zastanawia, po czym pokiwał głową i na powrót przyzwał Rogacza oraz Lunatyka. Obaj natychmiast zwrócili się w stronę Walburgi, która odłożyła rozbawionego Syriusza aby zrobić im zdjęcie w otoczeniu dwóch patronusów, które przyzwał Harry.

\- Nikt by nam nie uwierzył, jeśli nie mielibyśmy dowodu!

Walburga wymaszerowała z pokoju, z całą pewnością, aby bezpiecznie schować dowód na wydarzenia z dzisiejszego tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Harry patrzył, nieco speszony na odejście kobiety. Tyle dumy ze spadkobiercy rodu Black.

\- Powinniśmy zatem zejść na dół?

Leżąc prawie w całości pod choinką, Harry poruszał się pomiędzy toną prezentów przysłanych jemu i Syriuszowi przez pozostałe ciemne rodziny, znajdujące się na szczycie politycznego łańcucha w magicznym świecie. Było wśród nich kilka trafionych podarków, ale nie mógł używać w tej chwili kabury na różdżkę zrobionej ze smoczej skóry. Cóż, mógł, ale musiałby nieco ją zmniejszyć i przywołać Czarną Różdżkę, co niewątpliwie doprowadziłoby jego rodziców do zawału.

Walburga, okazując prawdziwie matczyną troskę, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, tuliła śpiącego Syriusza do piersi, podczas gdy Orion poszedł powitać kuzyna wychodzącego z kominka. Trzy siostry Black powinny pojawić się tylko na godzinę bądź dłużej, w celu podarowania prezentów i podziękowania za otrzymane. I on, z racji tego, że w tym roku nie prześpi tego wydarzenia, będzie musiał zrobić to samo. Cholera. Nie podobało mu się to.

Narcyza miała zaledwie dwa lata, co czyniło ją pół roku starszą od niego. Andromeda była starsza o cztery lata, a Bellatrix urodziła się sześć i pół roku przed nim, sprawiając, że była dumną ośmiolatką. Harry był po prostu wdzięczny, że był na tyle młody, że Walburga nie widziała sensu zabierać go na rodzinne spotkania, jednocześnie pozwalając wszystkim przychodzić do niego. Miał jednak nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu, że już nie długo będzie dane cieszyć mu się tym uprzywilejowanym statusem.

Nie zawracając uwagi na odgłosy buchającego ognia, Harry wreszcie zauważył podarek, który go tu przywiódł. Małe pudełko owinięte starannie w czarny papier z lekkim połyskiem. Śmierć przysłała swój standardowy podarek.

Rozrywając papier, znalazł pod nim bransoletkę dla niemowląt ze znakiem Insygniów Śmierci umieszczonym pomiędzy dwoma paskami miękkiej skóry. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ozdoba będzie rosła razem z nim, ostatecznie stając się prostym łańcuszkiem z tym samym znakiem. Symbol będzie stawał się ciepły, z każdym przypadkiem użycia przez niego jednego z Insygniów. Jeszcze jedno przypomnienie tego, kim był.

\- Wesołych Świąt, ciociu Walburgo.

Chór złożony z trzech głosów wyrwał Harry'ego z zadumy. Małe westchnienie wydobyło się z jego ust, gdy założył bransoletkę na nadgarstek. Nie zniknie ona z jego nadgarstka, chyba że na jego wyraźnie życzenie.

\- Turais, wyłaź z pod tego drzewa!

Krzywiąc się, Harry ostrożnie wycofał się, podnosząc głowę, gdy tylko miał nad nią odpowiednio dużo miejsca, by objąć wzrokiem pokój. Spojrzał na swoje kuzynki. Narcyza była tam jedyną blondynką, jak się tego zresztą spodziewał, i wyglądała niewinnie i młodziutko, siedząc na kanapie obok ciotki. Andromeda zajęta była gruchaniem nad Syriuszem i pytaniami, kiedy będzie on na tyle duży, aby się czołgać, co oznaczało...

\- Cześć, mały Turaisku.

Dobry Boże, to zdanie zaczynało jej towarzyszyć już w dzieciństwie.

Harry usiadł z powrotem, marszcząc brwi, jednocześnie mentalnie wyrzucając wuja i ciotkę z domu.

\- Witaj Bell - mruknął czarnowłosy, a jego twarz była całkowicie bez wyrazu. Bellatrix wyglądała na niego wytrąconą z równowagi z powodu tego, że nie płakał, czy coś, bo jej wielkie, ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- Turais, chodź tutaj i pokaż swojemu wujostwo magię, którą wykonałeś dziś rano.

Harry walczył z chęcią warknięcia. Nie był małpą cyrkową i gdyby był jakimkolwiek innym dzieckiem - biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że żadne inne dziecko nie było zdolne do takiej magii - nie byłoby szans na powtórkę. Jednak on był tym, kim był i jeśli jego tak zwany "geniusz" miał ukazać się wcześnie, to musiało to następować już.

W związku z tym Harry zaczął iść na niepewnych nogach, gdy Bellatrix relacjonowała swój ostatni atak przypadkowej magii.

\- Ogacz, Apa czy Unatyk?

\- Czy potrafisz jednocześnie kontrolować wszystkie trzy?

Orion wszedł do pokoju, a za nim maszerował Stworek, trzymając wszystkie prezenty za pomocą magii.

Harry przygryzł wargę, patrząc na obudzonego Syriusza, po czym pokiwał głową. Przekręcając nadgarstek i lekko poruszając palcami, chłopiec patrzył jak jego patronusy tańczą swobodnie. Mały Lunatyk i Łapa ścigali się wokół pokoju i tańczyli przed oczami wszystkich, gdy Syriusz wydał z siebie chichot. A żeby dopełnić wrażenie, Harry dopilnował, aby Rogacz w pełnym wymiarze biegał po dywanie, a następnie dmuchnął we włosy Narcyzy, która wydała okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- Słodki Salazarze, to patrunus.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił dużego! Wszystkie trzy były małe. Turais, czy możesz sprawić, aby cała trójka była duża?

Orion przykucnął, aby znaleźć się na tym samym poziomie co Harry. Chłopiec zdecydował się wyciągnąć ramiona z wyraźną prośbą, aby go podnieść. Nie nosili go odkąd nauczył się chodzić samodzielnie, zostawiając jedynie Stworka, aby upewnić się, że może sam zejść po schodach. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zainteresują się nim teraz trochę bardziej.

Dwie duże dłonie owinęły się wokół niego, unosząc go do momentu, aż opierał się o bok Oriona. Był on znacznie wygodniejszy do oparcia się niż Walburga, która wyglądała na zirytowaną tym, że Orion wciąż go niańczy.

W odpowiedzi Harry zmusił zarówno Łapę jak i Lunatyka, aby dołączyli do Rogacza. Patronusy rosły do momentu, aż na dywanie siedziały trzy pełnowymiarowe, lśniąco niebieskie stworzenia.

\- To jest wilkołak.

\- Cygnusie, ten chłopiec podtrzymuje trzech patronusów bez różdżki.

Jego ciotka, Durella, wydawała się być najbardziej zrównoważona. Była również powodem jasnych włosów Narcyzy, co było oczywiste.

Ponownie opuszczając nadgarstek, Harry pozwolił patronusom zniknąć i patrzył, jak dorośli zaczynają rozmawiać o nim, wyglądając jak stado hien walczących o zwłoki.

\- Myślałem, że kłamiesz, mówiąc że Turais wysadził okna w dniu jego narodzin.

\- Nie muszę kłamać. Turais jest wyjątkowy, jak przystało na dziedzica rodziny Black.

Harry spojrzał na swoją nową biżuterię, zauważając, że symbol nie jest już z metalu, a z miękkiego plastiku, idealnego do gryzienia. Śmierć zawsze bardzo na niego uważała, w szczególności gdy był w tak podatnym na zranienia, małym ciele. Tym razem jednak spóźniła się z gryzakiem, co było irytujące.

Bellatrix starała się ponownie zwrócić na siebie uwagę, niemal podskakując przed swoimi rodzicami, którzy wciąż ''rozmawiali'' z Walburgą.

Dłoń przeczesała mu włosy, co sprawiło, że Harry oderwał się od swoich myśli i zaczął poszukiwać źródła. Ojciec uśmiechał się do niego, zanim zszokował go już całkowicie, gdy pocałował go w skroń.

\- Będziesz wspaniałym synem.

Harry mógł tylko pokiwać lekko głową, zaskoczony. Może udałoby mu się powstrzymać tę rodzinę przed wzajemną nienawiścią, gdyby spróbował wystarczająco mocno.

Ale nie pokładał w tym wielkich nadziei.

 ** _Hmmm, więc potrzebuję bety. Najlepiej takiej, która zna się na przecinkach oraz potrafi ładnie bawić się słowami i zdaniami. W tym tłumaczeniu mam ogromny problem z "zsensowaniem" zdań, choć mam nadzieję, że nie widać tego tak bardzo. Jeśli jest ktoś chętny, to proszę pisać :)_**

 ** _Oh, i z trochę mniej przyjemnych wiadomości. Do 12 kwietnia rozdziały będą się pojawiać nieregularnie, rzadko, a może nawet wcale. Jest to spowodowane zbliżającymi się egzaminami i ogromem nauki do nich. Ehhh, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się jednak wstawić ze trzy rozdziały... No nic. Proszę o cierpliwość wobec mojej osoby. I na pewno nie zamierzam porzucać tego tłumaczenia!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Brak

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _Opowieść o Trzech Braciach_

Harry miał teraz osiem lat. To ciało, myślał, było o wiele lepsze niż poprzednie, stawało się coraz bardziej kształtne z każdym wykonanym przez niego ruchem. Twarz też posiadał ładną, z ciemnoszarymi oczami i czarnymi włosami, które opadały mu na ramiona w niemal nieposkromionych falach. Ich wuj, Alphard zażartował kiedyś, że gdyby nie te fale, można by go wziąć za Pottera. Walburga nie była pod wrażeniem z powodu tej insynuacji.

Chociaż wydawało się, że podobnie jak wszystkie inne ciała jakie posiadał w tym również na zawsze miał pozostać niskim. Nigdy nie urósł więcej niż pięć stóp i dziewięć cali* w najlepszym wypadku.

Obecnie była godzina dwudziesta, 31 października. Zarówno Walburga jak i Orion poszli na imprezę – nie było to zbyt zaskakujące – pozostawiając ich trójkę pod troskliwą opieką Stworka.

Zarówno siedmioletni Syriusz jak i czteroletni Regulus byli obecnie rozwaleni na łóżku. Urodziny Syriusza miały miejsce we wrześniu, podczas gdy Regulus będzie obchodził swoje w styczniu. Harry kochał każdą chwilę.

W żadnym ze swoich cykli odrodzeń nigdy nie został obdarowany rodzeństwem. Teraz miał dwójkę braci, których planował chronić mimo wszystko. Z pomocą swojej magii sprawił już Syriuszowi czapkę w kształcie Łapy, która po założeniu wyostrzała zmysły.

Walburga, choć pozytywnie skomentowała jego imponujący wyczyn magiczny, uważała samą czapkę za ohydną, choć Orion roześmiał się po zobaczeniu nakrycia. Harry pracował także nad małą czapeczką w kształcie głowy lisa, podczas gdy on sam miał takową z głową Demimoza. Jego formy animagicznej.

Jednak dzisiaj Harry kazał zostawić Syriuszowi jego czapkę w pokoju, co doprowadziło do tego, że starszy z jego młodszych braci rozwalił się na łóżku, zajmując jak najwięcej miejsca. Regulus siedział obok, z nogami przyciśniętymi do piersi, nie zajmując nawet połowy miejsca zajmowanego przez Syriusza.

Harry znów się uśmiechnął, chwytając stos kart i zaczął mocować je wokół lamp oświetlających pokój. Gdy skończył, padające światło zaczęło przypominać sztuczny zachód słońca na północy**. Kilka stosów książek później i Harry miał coś imitującego scenę na południowej ścianie swojego pokoju i bardzo zainteresowanego Syriusza.

\- Co robisz, Rais?

Harry odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Regulusa, który marszczył brwi z powodu widoku przed sobą, ale był równie zainteresowany jak jego brat.

\- Scenę. Stworek nie czytał wam opowieści o Trzech Braciach, prawda?

Harry wiedział, że na pewno tego nie zrobił, ponieważ on sam nakazał skrzatowi, by wykreślił to z listy bajek do przeczytania. Nie, dopóki on sam nie będzie mógł jej odpowiednio zaprezentować braciom z pomocą różnych ciekawych efektów. Była to opowieść, która miała miejsce szczególnie bliskie jego sercu, skoro traktowała o trzech przedmiotach, które uczyniły go tym, kim jest dzisiaj.

\- Jest historia o trzech braciach?

Syriusz przesunął się teraz na skraj łóżka, a Regulus podążył za nim.

Oboje wciąż zachwycali się jego magicznymi talentami, jak zawsze. Podsłuchał, jak ich rodzice dyskutują o Syriuszu i Regulusie oraz ich przypadkowej magii. Słyszał, że żałują, że żaden z nich nie wydaje się mieć takiej mocy jak on. Ale nigdy nie powiedzieli czegoś podobnego przed chłopcami, a Harry postanowił ich trzymać nieświadomych tak długo, jak tylko mógł.

Żaden z jego braci nie był magicznie słaby, Syriuszowi udało się zniknąć całe łóżeczko jako dziecko, gdy chciał biegać swobodnie po pokoju. Regulus, za to wezwał każdego kota z najbliższego sąsiedztwa, kiedy Walburga odmówiła mu posiadania własnego.

Obaj będą silnymi czarodziejami.

Po prostu ich przyćmił. Harry modlił się, aby go za to nie znienawidzili.

- _Było raz sobie trzech braci, którzy wędrowali opustoszałą drogą, o zmierzchu._ _***_

Niemal bez wysiłku, Harry machnął ręku i dopilnował aby na ścianie, która została przekształcona w scenę pojawił się cień trzech ludzkich sylwetek.

\- _W końcu, doszli do rzeki zbyt głębokiej, żeby przez nią przejść. Bracia znali się jednak na czarach, więc machnęli różdżkami i wyczarowali most._

Syriusz i Regulus wydali zdziwione westchnienia na widok cieni na ścianie, które robiły dokładnie to, co powiedział ich starszy brat. Harry uśmiechnął się i powoli przekręcił czarną tkaninę na swojej głowie oraz rzucił zaklęcie, aby każdy z jego palców był długi i kościsty. Potem podszedł do przodu, aby jego postać zamajaczyła na ścianie ponad cieniami trzech braci.

 _\- Zanim zdołali przejść, drogę zagrodziła im zakapturzona postać. Była to Śmierć. Czuła się oszukana, ponieważ wędrowcy zwykle tonęli w rzece. Nie dała jednak za wygraną. Udawała, że podziwia braci za ich magiczne zdolności i oznajmiła, że każdemu z nich należy się nagroda za przechytrzenie Śmierci. Najstarszy brat poprosił o różdżkę, której moc przewyższałaby wszystkie inne. Śmierć wycięła mu różdżkę z czarnego bzu i nazwała ją Czarną Różdzką._

Harry wezwał Czarną Różdżkę i również rzucił jej cień na ścianę. Zastanawiał się przy tym z rezygnacją, jak Dumbledore zareaguje na nagłe zniknięcie broni.

 _\- Drugi brat postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania ukochanych zmarłych spoza grobu, więc Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z rzeki i podała mu go._

Po raz kolejny chłopiec przywołał artefakt. Był to jednak tylko kamień, bez pierścienia – horkruksa, którego zostawił w chacie. Kamień także dołączył do cienistego krajobrazu na ścianie.

\- _W końcu Śmierć zwróciła się do trzeciego brata. To był skromny człowiek. Poprosił o coś, co by pozwoliło mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc ściganym przez Śmierć. Wtedy Śmierć niechętnie oddała mu swoją Pelerynę Niewidkę._

Ostanie z Insygniów Śmierci pojawiło się obok swych towarzyszy i również zostało ofiarowane jednemu z braci Peverell.

Dwaj młodsi Blackowie, całkowicie pochłonięci opowieścią, mieli otwarte ze zdziwienie oczy, wpatrujące się w obrazy i siedzieli tuż na krawędzi łóżka. Harry uśmiechnął się i podjął opowieść.

- _Pierwszy brat dotarł do odległej wioski, gdzie z Czarną Różdżką w ręce zabił czarodzieja, z którym się niegdyś spierał. Upojony mocą jaką dawała mu Czarna Różdżka, poszedł do gospody chwalić się, że stał się niezwyciężony. Tej samej nocy, śpiącemu bratu inny czarodziej ukradł różdżkę i na wszelki wypadek poderżnął gardło. Tak Śmierć zabrała pierwszego brata.._

Harry pozwolił, by cień najstarszego brata zniknął ze ściany, pozostawiając tam jednak różdżkę. Śmierć wciąż unosiła się nad pozostałymi dwoma. Regulus wydał z siebie mały pisk, przylegając bliżej do boku Syriusza. Ten jednak wydawał się zbyt skupiony na historii, aby kpić z najmłodszego Blacka.

- _Drugi brat_ _powędrował do własnego domu, w którym wziął kamień i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego radości pojawiła się przed nim dziewczyna, którą pragnął poślubić, zanim przedwcześnie zmarła. Okazała się jednak smutna i zimna, bo nie należała do świata żywych. Drugi brat doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą zabił się, aby połączyć się z ukochaną. I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata._

Na ścianie znajdowała się teraz tylko jedna postać oraz nosy dwóch najmłodszych braci Black, wstrzymujących oddech z napięcia.

- _Trzeciego brata, Śmierć szukała przez wiele lat, ale nie mogła go znaleźć. Dopiero gdy dożył podeszłego wieku, najmłodszy brat zdjął z siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę i oddał ją synowi. Wtedy pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela i odszedł z nią z tego świata jak równy z równym._

Harry pozwolił, aby cienie powróciły do stanu wyjścia, to jest do trzech braci trzymających Insygnia oraz Śmierci wiszącej nad ich głowami. Był to ten sam obraz, który stworzył dla Teddy'ego wiele lat temu.

Przynajmniej teraz będzie znał lokalizację wszystkich swoich Insygniów.****

Harry pstryknął palcami i pokój odzyskał dawne oświetlenie. Syriusz i Regulus wciąż patrzyli na mural szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Którym z nich byłbyś, Rais? - zapytał Regulus, podnosząc się na nogi, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się braciom Peverell na ścianie.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem i zaczął podskakiwać na łóżku Turaisa.

\- Ja miałby różdżkę, ale nie powiedziałbym o niej nikomu! Po prostu pozwoliłbym wszystkim myśleć, że jestem niesamowity.

Regulus zamrugał, zmarszczył brwi i położył dłoń na płaszczu.

\- Chciałbym płaszcz. Wtedy nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz, kiedy będziemy grać w chowanego. A ty nie możesz mieć różdżki. Rais jest najstarszy, więc on będzie ją mieć.

Syriusz skrzywił się, ale Harry złapał go w pasie zanim zdążył rzucić się na Regulusa i udowodnić, że tak, może mieć różdżkę, jeśli tylko chce.

\- Syriuszu, oczywiście, że możesz mieć różdżkę. I Regulusie, jeśli miałbym wybierać, wybrałbym kamień. Merli broni, ale jeśli by wam się coś stało, dałbym wszystko, aby móc z wami porozmawiać.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi, jakbym sam pomysł, że miałoby im się coś stać był niezrozumiały.

\- Chociaż mógłbym się obejść bez krzyku matki – dodał.

Kiedy jego rodzeństwo chichotało w najlepsze, Harry przyciągnął Syriusza bliżej muralu i usiadł razem z braćmi, gdy Stworek przyniósł im nocną przekąskę. Posiadanie rodzeństwa było całkiem miłe.

Może końcowo nie będzie tak źle.

 _ **Więc jestem po egzaminach, moi nauczyciele strajkują, co czyni mnie osobą wolną od szkoły. Wracam do pracy :) Oh, opis na moim profilu zawiera wszelkie informacje dotyczące pojawiania się rozdziałów poszczególnych tłumaczeń.**_

 _ **I ten rozdział w rzeczywistości pojawiłby się już w środę, więc o wszelkie opóźnienia obwiniajcie moją przyjaciółkę. Jędza wciągnęła mnie w anime Mo Dao Zu Shi (chińskie). Niemal naraz pochłonęłam wszystkie odcinki, a następne dni spędziłam na czytaniu 117 rozdziałów nowelki. Jeśli jesteś fanem/fanką anime i jeszcze tego nie oglądałeś, koniecznie to zrób! Choć chiński nieco denerwuje w pierwszych kilku odcinkach, wszystko inne jest genialne. Gorąco polecam!**_

 ***pięć stóp i dziewięć cali to w przybliżeniu 175 cm wzrostu.**

 **** za cholerę nie mam pojęcia co autorka chciała wyrazić tym zdaniem. Jestem na to zbyt tępa.**

 *****opowieść nie jest tłumaczona. Mimo to miałam wielki dylemat, którą wersję wybrać. Skończyło się na tej czytanej przez Hermionę w ostatniej części z serii filmów. Jest to moja ulubiona.**

 ****** Harry, podczas opowiadania tej historii nie tylko rzucał cienie przedmiotów, on je po prostu „wrzucił" to tego krajobrazu. Nie wiedziałam, jak to po polsku ująć w słowa, więc pójdę na łatwiznę i zrobię adnotację.**

 **Insygnia są teraz w ścianie i jak wyjaśnia Tsume Yuki, tylko sam Harry może je stamtąd wyjąć.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Brak

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 ** _Edit4 (i ostatni, resztę wymazano): Nareszcie udało mi się rozgryźć te kreski. Bądźcie dumni!_**

 _Niezadowolona Lady_

Jego matka wpadła w furię na widok muralu.

Harry wciąż na niego patrzył, kiedy wróciła ze spotkania towarzyskiego i weszła do jego pokoju aby ujrzeć cienisty obraz na ścianie. Krzyknęła na Stworka, aby natychmiast się go pozbył, a gdy efowi się to nie udało, zaczęła go kopać, końcowo spychając ze schodów. Skrzaty domowe mogą być potężne, ale w obliczu wściekłych Lordów – bądź w tym przypadku Lady – nie są w stanie nic zrobić. Harry zabrał elfa do swojego pokoju kiedy Walburga odeszła, aby zmyć makijaż i wyleczył Stworka najlepiej jak potrafił. Od tamtego momentu skrzat patrzył na niego z czcią jaka zarezerwowana była kiedyś tylko dla Regulusa Blacka.

Nawet teraz, prawie trzy lata później, starzejący się elf flaki sobie wypruwał, aby dobrze opiekować się trzema braćmi. Harry dwukrotnie musiał upominać Syriusza z powodu jego złego traktowania elfa, ale to Regulus był tym, który ostatecznie go powstrzymał. Wskazał, jak podobny jest w tym Syriusz do matki, a Harry już nigdy nie musiał go upominać w tym temacie.

Obecnie Harry został zmuszony włożyć elegancko skrojone czarodziejskie szaty z najwyższej półki, a następnie poinformowany, że weźmie udział w balu, ostatnim balu, zanim uda się do Hogwartu na swój pierwszy rok.

Jego pierwszy rok z dala od Syriusza i Regulusa.

Martwił się o nich i słusznie, jeśli odnieść by się przy tym do temperamentu ich matki. Była zirytowana tym, że nie są tak obiecujący jak Harry i chłopiec musiał ją niejednokrotnie od nich odciągać. Potrzebował jakiejś karty przetargowej, która wisiałaby jak widmo ponad głowami rodziców., ale nie był w stanie na razie znaleźć żadnej, która zapewniłaby jego braciom bezpieczeństwo. Albo raczej zapewniłaby im bezpieczeństwo podczas jego edukacji w Hogwarcie.

Miał jeden as w rękawie, as który naprawdę chciałby zachować na inną okazję. Ale wydawało się, że będzie musiał zagrać tą kartę w najbliższej dogodnej chwili.

Klęcząc przed braćmi, którzy siedzieli na podłodze w jego pokoju bawiąc się magicznymi zabawkami, które stworzył dla nich na Boże Narodzenie, Harry uśmiechnął się znużony.

\- Bawcie się dobrze. Ja przynajmniej nie będę musiał zajmować się temperamentną matką, gdy już wyjdę do ludzi.

Ostatnie trzy słowa wypluł jak przekleństwo, a młodsi bracia uśmiechnęli się do siebie z rozbawieniem.

\- Będziemy w porządku, Turais. Obiecuję.

Kiwając głową, Harry wstał, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie czekał już na niego Orion. Spoglądając następnie na swoją matkę, zaoferował jej swój najlepszy uśmiech i uprzejmie skinął jej głową.

\- Chyba jestem gotowy.

* * *

\- Gratulację, Arcturusie. Muszę przyznać, że jestem naprawdę zazdrosny. Zresztą, podobnie jak wszystkie pozostałe Lady i Lordowie, bez wątpienia.

Wewnętrznie marszcząc brwi, Arcturus skinął głową na te słowa, bezowocnie zastanawiając się co, w imię Wielkiego Merlina, miał na myśli Lord Nott.

Było wiele rzeczy, których zazdrościć mogli wszyscy Lordowie, ale jak długo żyje, nie mógł przypomnieć sobie co mogło wydarzyć się od ostatniego balu, co ponownie mogło uczynić Dom Blacków obiektem zazdrości innych.

Najwyraźniej zmieszanie ukazało się na jego twarzy, bo Lord Nott westchnął życzliwie i przesunął wzrok na spory tłum znajdujący się po drugiej stronie sali balowej. W rzeczywistości rozrósł się mocno z tego, co uważał wcześniej za zgromadzenie młodych spadkobierców, będąc teraz zgromadzeniem wielu Lordów i Lady. Jego syn oraz Walburga również wydawali się nie mieć o niczym pojęcia, ponieważ patrzyli na grupę czarodziejów czystej krwi z takim samym zdziwieniem jak on.

\- Przyznaję – kontynuował Lord Nott, ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę Arcturusa, kiedy razem z nim wędrował w stronę zgromadzenia. Arcturus był coraz bardziej zdeterminowany, aby dowiedzieć się co się działo. - że, gdy twój syn poślubił tak blisko spokrewnioną ze sobą kobiet, wszyscy byli sceptyczni. Te pogłoski o przypadkowej magii zaraz po urodzeni? Wziąłem to z przymrużeniem oka. Ale teraz rozumiem czemu nie pozwoliłeś chłopcu pojawiać się na żadnych przyjęciach póki nie posiadał różdżki. Byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne.

Teraz Arcturus był zdezorientowany. Czuł się wyizolowany. Co, na niebiosa, tym razem wywinął najstarszy syn Oriona?

Trzymał chłopca z dala od świata, ponieważ ten za nic nie chciał nigdzie iść bez swoich braci. Walczył zębami, paznokciami i przypadkową magią – która, jak zaczął podejrzewać Arcturus dwa lata temu, wcale nie była tak przypadkowa – wybuchającą z jego ciała, póki Arcturus nie zgodził się, że najlepiej było go na razie zostawić z dala od ludzi, przynajmniej póki nie zapanuje nad niekontrolowaną magią. Był teraz jednak całkowicie pewien, że była to tylko gra, by chłopiec mógł zostać i bawić się ze swoimi młodszymi braćmi, kiedy rodziców nie było w domu. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że więzi pomiędzy braćmi Black są silne, ale nie powstrzymało to Arcturusa przed wściekaniem się, że został oszukany przez sześciolatka.

\- Zakładam, że uczyłeś chłopca, aby zachowywał w tajemnicy takie sekrety. Teraz z pewnością zyska na znaczeniu. Kto by pomyślał, wężousty w rodzinie Black.

Arcturus zbaraniał.

Wężousty? O czy, na niebiosa, mówił Nott?

Otrzymał odpowiedź, gdy tłum rozstąpił się ukazując mu dokładnie co się dzieje. Spadkobierca jego syna, pierwszy z jego wnuków, rozmawiał ze spadkobiercą Parkinsonów i młodym chłopcem Crouchów, obaj wyglądali na nieco przerażonych. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał chłopiec Crouchów był o rok młodszy od Regulusa, nie mając więcej niż sześć lat, dziedzic Parkinsonów zaś był rok starszy od Turaisa. Chociaż myśli te niejasno przeleciały mu przez głowę, jego całkowitą uwagę przykuł wielki wąż owinięty wokół ramion jego młodego dziedzica.

Nie był pewien co go bardziej przeraziło, myśl o wężu owiniętym wokół siniejącej szyi dziedzica Black czy ten sam dziedzic rozmawiający z wężem w wężomowie.

\- Co powiedziała?

Parkinson, dziedzic właścicieli domostwa, w którym się aktualnie znajdowali, wpatrywał się w Turaisa wielkimi oczami, wodząc wzrokiem między nim a wężem. Nie był jedynym, który nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od tego widoku, Arcturus zamarzł w miejscu, nie będą w stanie wykonać nawet kroku w stronę swego spadkobiercy. Stał i wciąż próbował sobie przyswoić ten fakt.

Spadkobierca jego syna, dziedzic Rodziny Black był wężousty.

\- Jest niezadowolona z imienia, które jej nadałeś. Porzuciła je na długo zanim zamieszkała w tym domu. I chce dostawać żywe jedzenie. Najwyraźniej to nie to samo, jeśli nie ma przy posiłku żadnej walki.

Chłopiec przejechał palcami po głowie węża, który najzwyczajniej w świecie zdawał się do niego łasić.

Arcturus zmusił się, aby nie reagować kiedy chłopiec znowu zaczął syczeć. Najlepiej było zachowywać się tak, jakby ta umiejętność dziecka nie była dla niego niczym nowym, nawet jeśli widział po drugiej stronie kręgu Oriona, który tak samo jak on starał się ukryć zaskoczenie.

\- Turais.

Głowa chłopca poderwała się do góry, a on sam odwrócił wzrok od węża. Na jego ustach pojawił się miły uśmiech, gdy uświadomił sobie, kto się do niego zwraca. Jeszcze raz syknął w stronę węża, Lady, która wydawała się wyglądać na przygnębioną koniecznością powrotu do właściciela, którym był Parkinson.

\- Dziadku – Turais pochylił głowę, ale Arcturus widział rozbawienie błyszczącego w jego oczach. Chłopiec to zaplanował. Chciał ukazać swój talent tak, aby nie można było tego uciszyć. To, zaraz obok jego imponującej kontroli nad własną magią, będzie tym, z czego będzie znany poza murami domu Rodziny Black. Arcturus był niezmiernie zadowolony, że chłopiec posiadał tak znaczący talent, choć nie miał bladego pojęcia skąd pochodził. Był jednak pewien, że młody dziedzic zamierza zażądać czegoś po powrocie do domu.

\- Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiejszy wieczór. Rodzina Black odejdzie za pół godziny. Pożegnaj się.

Turais skinął głową, odchodząc z gracją, bez wątpienia aby poinformować resztę rodziny o jego decyzji.

Arcturus zmęczony patrzył jak odchodzi.

Nie docenił chłopca.

Nie zamierzał robić tego ponownie.

* * *

Regulus i Syriusz, przyciskając uszy do drewnianej powierzchni, wymienili się pełnymi obietnic o zachowaniu milczenia spojrzeniami, aby móc podsłuchać rozmowę, która miała miejsce pod ich stopami. Ich matka wróciła do domu wściekła. Kazała Stworkowi zamknąć ich w pokoju Turaisa, ale nie zakazała mu uniemożliwić im podsłuchiwania. Elf domowy, którego Turais tak dobrze traktował, zgodził się wzmocnić głosy dochodzące z parteru. Syriusz rozumiał teraz powód tego dobrego traktowania; elfy domowe były przydatnymi małymi stworzeniami, kiedy już posiadało się ich lojalność.

\- Jak śmiesz nie informować nas o takiej umiejętności!?

\- Co cię opętało, aby pokazać coś tak delikatnego w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógł to zobaczyć!?

Turais najwyraźniej był w wielkich kłopotach.

Ich ojciec rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, podnosił głos na któregokolwiek ze swoich synów. Syriusz nie był ślepy, Orion kochał dzieci bardziej niż jego żona. Wydawało się jednak, że Turais zajmuje szczególne miejsce w jego sercu, nawet jeśli tego nie okazywał. Więc jeśli ojciec naprawdę krzyczał na swojego dziedzica, ten musiał być w wielkich kłopotach.

\- Ponieważ teraz mam kartę przetargową – gładki głos ich brata wydobył się zza drzwi, słyszalny przez nich tylko dzięki zaklęciu Stworka – więc jeśli spróbujecie zmusić Syriusza i Regulusa do zostania Śmierciożercami to pójdę prosto do Gryfindoru.

\- Zrobisz co?!

\- Wyobraźcie sobie, wężomówca w Gryfindorze… Jak anty – ślizgoński musi być, aby nie trafić do domu szlachetnego Salazara Slytherina, znanego z tego daru.

Odgłos skóry spotykającej się ze skórą sprawił, że zarówno Syriusz jak i Regulus podskoczyli dzieląc zmartwione spojrzenia, ale wiedząc, że lepiej nie wychodzić z pokoju. Stworek został zmuszony do rzucenia czaru blokującego, powstrzymującego ich od wyjścia. Nikt jednak nie powiedział nic o podsłuchiwaniu.

Choć nawet po tym co podejrzanie brzmiało jak brutalne uderzenie ręki o jego policzek, głos Turaisa był spokojny.

\- A jeśli ich skrzywdzisz, opuszczę Rodzinę Black.

Zapadła cisza, jakby ich rodzice i ktokolwiek inny tam był, próbowali zrozumieć słowa ich brata. Jednak Turais kontynuował.

\- Czy potraficie wyobrazić sobie twarze tych wszystkich Lordów? Jak zła musi być Rodzina Black, aby uciekł z niej wężousty spadkobierca? Ja nie muszę się martwić, każda rodzina bez wątpienia mnie przyjmie, jeśli tylko poślubię ich córkę, jeśli nawet tylko dla umiejętności, którą mógłbym wprowadzić do ich linii. Zaryzykowaliby spór z Rodziną Black dla daru wężomowy.

Syriusz przełknął ciężko, zaciskając pięści aż jego idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie wbiły mu się w dłonie. Turais nigdy by nie odszedł, obiecał, że zawsze będzie tam dla nich. Nie odszedłby.

Ich matka zdawała się wyrwać z szoku.

\- _Crucio!_

Syriusz nie znał tego zaklęcia, ale musiało być bolesne. Turais nigdy wcześniej tak nie krzyczał. Regulus obok niego również krzyknął, ale mimo to udało mu się usłyszeć głos dziadka Arcturusa.

\- Przestań!

Krzyk Turaisa ustał, a Syriusz przytulił swojego młodszego brata, nie ważąc się głośno oddychać, na wypadek gdyby przegapił coś ważnego.

\- Ty głupia dziewczyno! Nie widzisz, że dokładnie chciał, abyś tak zareagowała? Turais.

Zapadła martwa cisza gdy zwrócono się do najstarszego brata.

Syriusz niewiele wiedział o Śmierciożercach, tylko tyle, że nie lubią szlam. Turais zawsze zabierał ich z pokoju, gdy pojawiał się ten temat. Ale na pewno wiedział, że jego starszy brat ich nie lubił. Syriusz nie wiedział czy Turais zgadzał się z poglądem rodziców na temat szlam, ponieważ on zawsze trzymał swoje karty blisko siebie. Zagrałby swoją zwycięską kartę tylko wtedy, gdy byłoby najbardziej korzystne dla jego celów. Jego brat nigdy nie podjąłby wielkiego ryzyka, gdyby nie wiedział, że wyjdzie z tego zwycięsko.

Turais nie zgadzał się z zabijaniem szlam i zdrajców krwi, bo któż by pracował, gdyby ich zabrakło?* To było jedno jedyne zdanie jakie wypowiedział na ten temat i zachęcił obu swych braci aby wstrzymali się z formowaniem opinii do czasu przybycia do Hogwartu. A Turais zawsze wiedział najlepiej.

\- Czego chcesz?

Arcturus bardziej żądał niż zadawał pytanie.

Nastąpiła pauza, jakby trzeci brat próbował złapać oddech, planując swoje następne słowa.

\- Wiem, że nikt mnie nie pokona, jeśli na to nie pozwolę. Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy. Jestem lepszy, jestem ponadto. Syriusz i Regulus zasługują na coś lepszego niż spędzenie reszty życia czy to pod dyktando szaleńca czy własnej rodziny. I odmawiam stania z boku, jeśli mogę coś z tym zrobić. Nawet, jeśli muszę stanąć przeciwko własnej rodzinie.

Zapadła martwa cisza.

Która, oczywiście, została przerwana przez ich matkę. Dźwięk kolejnego uderzenia rozległ się tuż przed jej skrzeczącym głosem.

\- Jak śmiesz?!

\- Walburga, bądź cicho.

Arcturus nigdy wcześniej nie brzmiał tak surowo, a Syriusz nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie w tym momencie wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Turaisie, dałeś mi wiele do przemyślenia. Idź teraz do swojego pokoju. Spodziewam się cię w moim dworku jutro z rana w porze lunchu. Nie spóźnij się.

\- Tak, dziadku.

* * *

Rozległy się kroki osoby wchodzącej po schodach. To musiał być Turais, ponieważ miał najlżejsze kroki z całej rodziny. Nawet by go nie słyszeli gdyby nie skrzypiący stopień na siódmym kroku.

Turais otworzył drzwi, wszedł i zamknął je niemal bezgłośnie za sobą. Czarne włosy, które zwykł wiązać w kucyk teraz swobodnie opadały mu na twarz.

Syriusz i Regulus, którzy wrócili do łóżek, kiedy ich brat został odesłany, teraz ostrożnie się do niego przysunęli, gdy usiadł obok nich. Syriusz odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy odsłaniając dwa czerwone odciski dłoni zdobiące jego lewy policzek, dzieło ich matki. Ciało Turaisa również drżało, z pewnością z powodu przekleństwa, którym został wcześniej potraktowany. Krzyczał; Turais nie pisnął nawet kiedy Syriusz skoczył na niego i przypadkowo złamał mu ramię. Rodzicom powiedział, że potknął się na schodach, nie przyzwyczajony do nowych szat. Syriusz nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie przekleństwo sprawiło, że jego brat krzyczał.

\- Turais?

Regulus przesunął się do przodu. Siedmiolatek wahał się przed dotknięciem brata. Turais westchnął przez nos, a następnie objął ramionami obu braci, przyciągając ich do siebie.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Będziecie pisać do mnie codziennie, kiedy wyjadę do Hogwartu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy tylko dlatego, że kolacja była nie dobra. A jeśli matka ośmieli się was skrzywdzić, pamiętacie jak wyglądają lustra, którymi się bawiliśmy?

Syriusz skinął głową. Były prezentem od wuja Alphralda, czymś, co ten osobiście zaczarował. Trzy połączone ze sobą lustra. Należało wypowiedzieć imię brata, z którym chciało się skontaktować, a lusterko należące do wspomnianego brata zaczynało wibrować i nagrzewać się. Były one ulubionymi prezentami całej trójki.

\- Zabiorę moje ze sobą. Zadzwońcie do mnie w chwili, gdy coś się stanie, nie obchodzi mnie co to będzie. Przyjdę i zabiorę was stąd.

Syriusz skinął głową, chowając czoło w szyi Turaisa, Regulus skopiował jego ruch.

Ich rodzina może być w błędzie, ich ojciec może być surowy i nie być przyzwyczajonym do okazywania emocji, a ich matka nieco zbyt swobodnie wymachiwać różdżką w ich kierunku i stawiając Rodzinę ponad własnymi synami…

Ale Syriusz nie przejmował się tym wszystkim. Bezwarunkowa miłość, którą Turais okazywał jemu i Regulusowi wystarczała w zupełności.

Syriusz nigdy w życiu nie zamienił swojego starszego brata za nic w świecie.

 *** autorka wyjaśnia, że Harry tylko „odgrywał" rolę idealnego dziedzica. Jego charakter ani przekonania nie zostały zmienione, a wszystko potwierdza się w kolejnych rozdziałach.**

 _ **To był chyba jeden z najdłuższych rozdziałów w tym fanfiction, kolejny również ma podobną długość, więc pojawi się raczej pod koniec tygodnia niż na początku.**_

 _ **Poszukuję bety, która zna się na tych wszystkich paskudnych przecinkach!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Brak

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _Irytująca istota znana jako Bellatrix_

Obejmując obiema rękami swoich braci, Harry ukrył twarz w ich włosach i wdychał zapachy, które stały mu się tak znajome. Minął miesiąc od balu u Parkinsonów, miesiąc odkąd zagrał swoją najlepszą kartą przeciwko Lordowi Arcturusowi Blackowi, swojemu dziadkowi.

* * *

 _\- Wnuku._

 _Stojąc przed swoim Lordem i dziadkiem, Harry odmówił ugięcia się pod surowymi szarymi oczami, stojąc z wysoko uniesioną głową. Żaden z jego rodziców nie odezwał się do niego tamtego ranka, a Walburga nie zaszczyciła go nawet spojrzeniem. Syriusz i Regulus byli odpowiednio opanowani, pozostawiając Harry'ego samego sobie, aby mógł zjeść śniadania, podczas gdy jego postanowienie tylko się umacniało. Teraz przeszła pora poddać je próbie._

 _\- Dziadku._

 _\- Rozumiem, że wczoraj nie wyraziłeś wszystkich swoim zastrzeżeń dotyczących naszego stylu życia?_

 _Harry skrzywił się na ten cios, pozwalając swojej głowie nieznacznie opaść. Poddawał w wątpliwości sposób w jaki potoczyły się sprawy i zadawał pytania, których na pewno nie powinien zadawać w takim młodym wieku, według norm społecznych. Jednak aby choć jeszcze przez chwilę chronić braci, gotów był nawet wyruszyć z miejsca na wojnę._

 _\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mistrz wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi nie używa nawet swojego nazwiska. Jeśli poważnie podchodzi do sprawy to dlaczego się ukrywa? Powinien nosić swe imię z dumą, a jeśli tego nie robi, sugeruje to, że ma coś do ukrycia. Odmawiam podążania za sprawą, której przywódca nie podporządkowuje się tym samym regułom co wszyscy, nosząc fałszywe imię. Według naszej dzisiejszej wiedzy mógłby być synem dwóch szlam, rządzącym ponad wszystkimi czystej krwi, pokazując, że nie są oni tak dobrzy jak on i po cichu lekceważącym ich wierzenia._

 _Arcturus wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie ośmielił się tak pomyśleć._

 _\- Czarodzieje czystej krwi łączą się ze sobą tak często, że możliwym jest, że ten człowiek jest równie spokrewniony ze Slytherinem jak ja. Nic o nim nie wiemy i nie widzę konieczności podążania za jego sprawą, gdy podstawy są tak niepewne. Jeśli zostaną tylko czystej krwi na tym świecie, to wojna ta będzie toczona o to, kto ma ją najczystszą. Zwrócimy się przeciw naszym pobratymcom, by tylko udowodnić naszą wyższość._

 _\- A co z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które szlamy wnoszą do naszego świata?_

 _Harry skrzywił się, przesuwając palcami po kostkach dłoni, które splótł za plecami._

 _\- Edukujmy ich w naszych sposobach. W Hogwarcie jest mugoloznawstwo, ale nie ma żadnych lekcji, poświęconych czarodziejskim sposobom, dla tych, którzy przychodzą do naszego świata. Jak możemy oczekiwać, że będą postępować zgodnie z naszymi zwyczajami, kiedy nie dajemy im dostępu do wiedzy o nich? Gdyby odwiedzili Chiny, kraj znacznie od nas odległy, oczekiwaliby innej kultury. Ale wchodząc do naszego świata, mylnie zakładają, że skoro znajdujemy się w tym samym kraju, kultura będzie identyczna. My też postępujemy błędnie, nie uświadamiając im różnic. Nie uczymy ich, tylko odsuwamy na bok, kiedy próbują narzucić nam swoje przekonania, nie mówiąc dlaczego. Czy zadaniem Starożytnych i Szlachetnych Rodzin nie jest stanie na straży magicznego świata i wszystkiego, co do niego należy? Kiedy utrzymywanie animozji między mugolakami a czystej krwi stało się ważniejsze od ciągłego udoskonalania naszego społeczeństwa?_

* * *

Arcturus pozwolił mu po tym odejść, bez wątpienia zamierzając zabrać się za własne badania. Zgodził się, że edukowanie szlam nie musi być wcale stratą czasu i może wyjść na dobre. Harry zauważył jednak, że jeśli mugolacy mieli zacząć rozpoznawać go jako dziedzica wielkiej rodziny, powinien tak właśnie się zachowywać. I nie tylko w relacjach z innymi czarodziejami czystej krwi. Był od nich lepszy, ale to było powyżej jego poziomu, aby wytknąć im to prosto w twarz. Jak wyjaśniał Arcturusowi, był ponad przechwalaniem się swoim statusem, i że na pewno nie zamierzał tego robić. Arcturus mruknął wtedy o coś o bezużytecznym szlamach, ale Harry i na to miał kontrargument.

Harry podkreślił to, że to mugolak wynalazł zaklęcie wygnania*, i czy znaczyło to, że nie powinni go używać, gdyż zostało wynalezione przez szlamę, a wszystko przez nich wynalezione było uznawane za bezużyteczne i bezwartościowe jak oni sami. Oczywiście według standardów Rodziny Black. W tym momencie Arcturus wyglądał jakby połknął cytrynę i chwilę później wyprosił go ze swojego gabinetu bez udzielenia jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Myśl o tym sprawiła, że Harry uśmiechnął. Jego dziadek jednak zaznaczył, że powinien spodziewać się listów od niego, kiedy rozpocznie swoją edukację w Hogwarcie. Bez wątpienia ich dyskusja w tym temacie nie została zakończona.

\- Turais.

Szybko pocałował czoło każdego z braci i wyprostował się na dźwięk głosu ojca. Mężczyzna nie rozmawiał z nim wiele od czasów balu u Parkinsonów, ale było to lepsze niż ciche przypomnienia Walburgi, że lepiej będzie, jeśli trafi do Slytherinu.

\- Ojcze?

Walburga sapnęła i oddaliła się, aby powitać jakąś inną Lady czystej krwi. W chwili gdy zniknęła, Orion zaskoczył Harry'ego i ukląkł, aby znaleźć się na jego poziomie. Zaskoczył go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego ramiona owinęły się wokół chłopca i przyciągnęły go bliżej siebie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy zgadzam się z twoimi poglądami, nawet jeśli dałeś do myślenia zarówno mojemu ojcu jak i mnie – wszeptał mu Orion do ucha. Harry nie przegapił, że nie wpomniał nic o Walburdze – ale jestem z ciebie dumny. Za wstawianie się zarówno w swoim imieniu jak i twoich braci. Nawet jeśli się nie zgadzamy, rodzina zawsze jest na pierwszym miejscu.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki był Orion w innym życiu, kiedy nie było tam Turaisa, ale czuł, że w jakimś stopniu wpłynął na tego człowieka. Miał nadzieję, że na lepsze.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze. Prawdopodobnie znów dojdzie między nami do niezgody, ale zawsze pozostaniesz moim ojcem tak jak Syriusz i Regulus zawsze pozostaną moimi braćmi. I zrobię wszystko, aby chronić moją rodzinę i sprawić, aby żyła jak najdłużej. Nawet jeśli to nie zgadza się z twoimi przekonaniami, nie pozwolę, aby jej członkowie ginęli jak mięso armatnie w rękach szaleńca.

Orion zmarszczył brwi , gdy odsunął się, a jego oczy były poważne, nim pocałował Harry'ego w czoło.

\- Bądź ostrożny, synu.

* * *

Harry usadowił się w przedziale i ustawił pustą klatkę dla sowy na podłodze z dala od ściany, aby pręty się o nią nie obijały. Zostawił Aquilę, swoją piękną sową na Grimuald Place, gotową, aby jego bracia mogli wysłać do niego list. Sowa wróci do niego z samego rana, więc Harry nie był zbyt zaniepokojony. Jego rodzina opuściła stację pięć minut temu, gdy tylko zauważyli, że siedzi już w pociągu.

Harry modlił się, aby gwałtowny temperament jego matki nie zmusił go do niczego. Opuściłby Rodzinę Black, gdyby w ten sposób mógłby chronić swoich młodszych braci. Nie potrzebował wsparcia finansowego od rodziny, w końcu mała fiolka wypełniona jadem bazyliszka dobrze sprzedawała się na czarnym rynku. I z pewnością za pokaźną sumkę. A niespodzianka, on dokładnie wiedział gdzie takie zdobyć.

Ale wolałby nie uświadamiać nikomu, że w pobliżu jest bazyliszek.

A jeśli sprawa się pogorszy, zawsze będzie mógł skontaktować się z tą jedyną osobą, która zna prawdę. Przecież przeżycie sześciuset lat przy ciągłym wpadaniu na osobę z charakterystyczną blizną na czole może każdego uczynić podejrzliwym. Ale Harry wolałby unikać kontaktu z kimś tak silnym politycznie jak Nicolas Flamel.

\- Przepraszam.

Harry oderwał się od czynności jaką było szkicowanie bazyliszka znajdującego się pod Hogwartem i spojrzał na intruzów w swoim przedziale. Przy wejściu stały dwie dziewczyny, wyglądając na zaniepokojone, a jedna nawet zarumieniła się na jego widok. Harry dobrze wiedział, że to ciało jest atrakcyjne, miał jednak nadzieję, że ludzie nie zaczną o niego zabiegać chociażby do trzeciego roku.

\- W czym mogę wam pomóc? - zapytał, zamykając szkicownik i uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Czerwona już dziewczyna zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy możemy dzielić z tobą przedział?

Harry podniósł się i gestem nakazał im wejść. Jednocześnie wyciągnął różdżkę i lewitował ich kufry na półkę nad ich głowami.

\- Możesz już czarować?

To pytanie pochodziło od dziewczyny, która się nie rumieniła. Miała jednak szeroko otwarte oczy, które podążały za ruchami jego różdżki. I tak, była to jego cenna różdżka, która została wykonana w tym samym czasie co to Riddle'a. To było pierwsze jego życie od czasów odrodzenia, kiedy mógł znów ją dzierżyć.

\- Zawsze byłem w stanie dobrze kontrolować swoją magię, choć powiedziano mi, że jest to nieco niezwykłe.

\- Alice Smith.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręka, uśmiechając się. Sekundę później Harry także się uśmiechnął, rozpoznając ją. To była matka Neville'a. Co oznaczało, że Frank Longbottom wkrótce przybędzie go Hogwaru, jeśli jeszcze w nim nie przebywał. Harry złapał jej dłoń i jak było w zwyczaju czarodziejów czystej krwi, złożył pocałunek na jej wierzchu.

\- Turais Black.

\- Black?

Oczy Alice przesunęły się na jej wciąż rumieniącą się przyjaciółkę, która wydawała się nieco zmieszana nagłym zmęczeniem na twarzy koleżanki.

\- A ty?

\- J-Jane Ward.

Ach, wszystko jasne.

Alice wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka była mugolakiem i spodziewała się, że zareaguje równie złośliwie jak każdy członek jego rodziny.

Ignorując fakt, że Alice była niemal skulona w oczekiwaniu, Harry powtórzył swoje działania, okazując Jane taki sam szacunek jak wcześniej Alice.

\- Czarująca.

Uśmiechnął się i usadowił ponownie, bezlitośnie traktując drogie buty, na które nalegała Walburga i skrzyżował nogi na pluszowej poduszce. Alice zrobiła dziwną miną na jego niespodziewane zachowanie.

\- Przykro mi. Spodziewałaś się pewnie typowego dla Blacków szaleństwa, prawda?

Teraz przyszła kolej Alice, aby zarumienić się równie wściekle jak jej przyjaciółka, która teraz wydawała się całkowicie zdezorientowana.

\- Przykro mi to mówić, panno Ward, ale w Hogwarcie z pewnością znajdą się uczniowie, którzy będą patrzyli na ciebie z góry z powodu twojego pochodzenia. Moja rodzina byłaby tego najlepszym przykładem, ale ja wierzę w osądzanie kogoś na podstawie ich wartości jako osoby. Nie poddam się również presji moich rówieśników, którzy z pewnością będą na mnie naciskać tylko dla tego, że jestem spadkobiercą Rodziny Black.

* * *

Jazda pociągiem była przyjemna, Harry wyjaśniał wszystko o uprzedzeniach czarodziejów czystej krwi i jak reagowali na różne sytuacje. Po jakiejś chwili zastanowienia Jane przyznała, że spodziewała się, że wszystko będzie podobne do mugolskiego świata, ale zgodziła się pozostać otwartą. Alice wydawała się być pod dużym wrażeniem jego postawy, wystarczającym, aby pozwolić mu mówić jej po imieniu. Pozwolenie na to pochodzące od tak wysoko postawionej czystej krwi czarownicy, było wielkim przejawem życzliwości. Teraz stali w Wielkiej Sali, czekając aż ich imiona zostaną wezwane, by zostać przydzielonym do domu. Pewien George Abbot został przydzielony do Hufflepuff, a Cireco Avery udał się prosto do Slytherinu. Następnie przyszła jego kolej.

\- Black, Turais.

Harry ruszył naprzód z całą posiadaną przez niego gracją drapieżnika. Usadowiwszy się na drewnianym stołku, pozwolił, by Tiara Przydziału opadła mu na głowę.

\- _Drogi Boże, tylko nie ty._

Harry roześmiał się głośno, bez wątpienia wprawiając wszystkich w zastanowienie, co też mogła powiedzieć mu Tiara.

\- _To przyjemność znowu móc z tobą rozmawiać._

\- _Nienawidzę cię przydzielać. Zawsze, kiedy się pojawiasz następuje chaos._

\- _To już niestety wina mojej pracy, jak się obawiam. Przypuszczam, że już wiesz, co będzie najbardziej_ _odpowiednie tym razem._

\- _Jesteś najgorszym bachorem, z jakim kiedykolwiek miałem nieprzyjemność sobie radzić_.

Nawet pomimo tych zgryźliwych słów, Harry wciąż mógł stwierdzić, że Tiara go lubi. Na swój sposób, ale jednak. Po prostu była zirytowana, bo miała przydzielać dzieci, a nie nieustannie odradzającego się nieśmiertelnego.

\- Slytherin!

Harry podniósł Tiarę z głowy i oddał ją McGonagall po czym skierował się do stołu węży. Uczniowie tam klaskali spokojnie i z wyrafinowaniem. Cóż, z wyjątkiem jednego.

\- A gdzie spodziewaliście się, że zostanie przydzielony wężomówca?

Krzyk Bellatrix odbił się echem po sali, wystarczająco głośny, aby uciszyć wszystkich, w tym McGonagall, która była właśnie w połowie wymawiania kolejnego imienia.

Oczy Harry'ego przeleciały po stole, aż zatrzymały się przy jego końcu na Bellatrix, która siedziała między uczniami siódmego roku. Wszyscy, a Harry miał do słownie to na myśli, gapili się na niego. Wciąż z podniesioną głową wślizną się na puste miejsce w ławce, ignorując przerażone spojrzenie Avery'ego, który najwyraźniej nie został uraczony pogłoskami z balu u Parkinsonów, na którym jego rodzina się nie pojawiła.

Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim wszyscy się dowiedzą, ale Harry wolałby przeżyć ten rok z dala od spojrzenia Dumbledore'a. Do diabła, nawet miesiąc byłby w porządku. Mężczyzna zbyt obsesyjnie kontrolował wszystko wokół, a Harry nie był zainteresowany mieszaniem się w tę wojnę. Raz w niej pomógł i to nie był już jego problem. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby go przekonać do udziału, było zagrożenia wobec jego przyjaciół albo rodziny.

Wtedy zagrożenie zostałoby wyeliminowane.

Podnosząc wzrok, Harry napotkał ciężkie spojrzenie Dumbledore'a i natychmiast zablokował jego atak na swój umysł. Jeśli staruszek był zaskoczony nie okazał tego. Jego twarz wciąż okryta była maską obojętności.

Harry zerwał kontakt, gdy wywołane zostało imię Alice i klaskał grzecznie, gdy została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, ignorując spojrzenia kolegów z roku, kiedy to robił.

Niechaj rozpocznie się gra.

 _Ten rozdział był naprawdę istną katorgą w tłumaczeniu i choć niezaprzeczalnie były tu miłe fragmenty to tych paskudnych było zdecydowanie więcej, więc przepraszam, za wszystkie błędy, które się pojawiły._

 ***** **nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. „Banishing Charm" brzmi to w oryginale. Zakładam, że może tu chodzić o ten czar, którym wyrzuca się krnąbrnych członków rodziny z rodu, i którego użyła Walburga Black, aby wygnać Andromedę Black, ale nie mam pojęcia. To tylko moje założenia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Mediwal

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _ **Koniecznie spójrzcie na dwa**_ _ **ostatnie**_ _ **akapity w notatce pod rozdziałem! Tam macie informację dotyczącą kolejnych dwóch aktualizacji!**_

 _Spadkobierca Rodu Black_

Severus Snape poprawił źle dopasowane szaty z drugiej ręki, które odziewały jego ciało. Był zmęczony, ale podekscytowany. Przecież nie codziennie zaczynało się swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie.

\- Chodź, Sev!

Niemal muzyczny dźwięk głosu Lily rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, a Severus uśmiechnął się i podążył za młodą rudowłosą wiedźmą.

Rodzina Evans była na tyle uprzejma, aby odprowadzić go dziś na stację Kings Cross, po tym jak pożegnał się z matką. Severus był bardziej niż szczęśliwy mogąc rozpocząć pierwszy rok swojej nauki.

Ciągnąc za sobą swój kufer, Severus wydał z siebie zdziwiony dźwięk, gdy zahaczył kufrem o schody pociągu. Krew spłynęła mu z twarzy, gdy pośpiesznie pociągał za rączkę, pragnąc dogonić Lily i nie zaliczyć gafy już pierwszego dnia szkoły. Nie chciał być znany jako dzieciak, który nie potrafił nawet wpakować kufra do pociągu.

\- Potrzebujesz małej pomocy?

Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę i przyjrzał się uczniowi przed sobą. Był z pewnością starszy, już przydzielony do Slytherinu, co sygnalizował krawat wiszący niedbale na białej koszuli. Chłopiec był irytująco piękny, z wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi, szarymi oczami i uroczym uśmiechem. Czarodziej czystej krwi, bez wątpienia.

Zanim Severus zdążył warknąć, że nie, nie potrzebuje pomocy, ten porwał już jego kufer i wciągnął go do pociągu. Severus nie miał nawet szansy nic powiedzieć – czy to dziękuję, czy odwal się – ponieważ jego dobroczyńca już wszedł na peron, gdzie zaatakowały go dwie mniejsze postacie. Oboje wyglądali do niego bardzo podobnie. Rodzeństwo. Jeden z chłopców miał na sobie czarne szaty Hogwartu, identyczne jak te Severusa, a młodszy wyglądał na bardzo przygnębionego, widząc starszych braci.

To był obrzydliwy pokaz rodzinnej miłości, którego Severus na pewno nie zamierzał oglądać. Obrócił się więc na pięcie i poszedł za Lily.

Albo generalnie w kierunku, w którym jak miał nadzieję, się udała.

* * *

Chłopak pojawił dopiero po około godzinie jazdy pociągiem, otwierając drzwi ich przedziału i uśmiechając się do nich.

\- Cześć. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę i zobaczę czy nie macie może jakiś pytań dotyczących Hogwartu.

Severus zadrwił wewnętrznie, przyglądając się chaotycznym włosom ucznia i kilku pasmom otaczającym jego twarz. Wyglądał naprawdę ślicznie i Severusa aż paliło z ciekawości, by dowiedzieć się, czy ten chłopak jest całkowicie człowiekiem.

\- Naprawdę?

Głowa Lily wystrzeliła znad książki, którą czytała. Spojrzała na chłopca, który mu pomógł z szeroko otwartymi zielonymi oczami. Rumieniec wkradł się na jej twarz, gdy zaznaczała stronę za pomocą zakładki w swoim podręczniku do zaklęć i zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Lily Evans, pierwszoroczna.

\- Turais Black, na trzecim roku w Slytherinie.

Delikatnie przycisnął wargi do kostek jej dłoni, patrząc na nią spod tych gęstych rzęs, a Severus poczuł, jak w jego żołądku tworzy się wielka bryła lodu. Nie, nie pozwoliłby mu zabrać swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Lily była jego przyjaciółką, nie zgadzał się nie jej utratę.

\- Severus Snape – przestawił się, stając przed Lily i wyciągając rękę do Blacka, spodziewając się całkowicie, że bogaty chłopiec odrzuci jego dłoń. Ku jego szokowi uczeń radośnie ją uścisnął i usiadł na ławce w przedziale.

\- Okej, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Jak przebiega przydział? Mama Sev'a nie chciała nam powiedzieć.

Black roześmiał się, Severus był zdegustowany wiedzą, że ten dźwięk był równie przyjemny jak cała reszta chłopca. Ten uczeń był tego rodzaju doskonałością, którą chciał rozerwać, zniszczyć. Ktoś taki nie powinien w ogóle istnieć.

\- Przykro mi, młoda damo, ale nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Uznaj to za rytuał przejścia. Choć wyświadczyłabyś mi przysługę, gdybyś mogła powiedzieć, że będę dostępny na rozmowę o zwykłej porze? Zrozumiesz, kiedy nadejdzie czas przydziału.

Lily zamrugała, a w jej zielonych oczach pojawiło się zmieszanie. Ale potem zdawała sobie przypomnieć, że przecież znajdują się w magicznym świecie, a ona ma przed sobą całkiem niezłe źródło informacji o nim.

\- Jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia już znasz? Czy dowiemy się na pierwszym roku czegoś, czego nie ma w książkach? I och! Z czego składa się twoja różdżka?

Black skrzywił się na jej ostatnie pytanie, tak samo jak Severus. Wiedział od matki, jak złe jest pytanie o czyjąś różdżkę. Uznawane było nie tylko za niegrzeczne, ale wręcz obraźliwe. Większość czarodziejów czystej krwi byłaby nim bardzo urażona, a tym bardziej ten chłopiec z pierścieniem dziedzica na palcu.

\- Nie zadawałbym tego pytania nikomu więcej, rudowłosa. To bardzo niewłaściwe. Pytanie o rdzeń różdżki innego czarodzieja jest w jego oczach chęcią skrzywdzenia go z twojej strony. Jest kilka książek na temat różdżek, które bardziej zagłębiają się w ten temat, więc polecam je przeczytać. Jeśli chodzi o rdzeń mojej różdżki, mam dwa. Jeden zakupiłem u Ollivandera, jak wszyscy, drugi zdobyłem na mocy podboju. Sądzę, że o tym drugim mogę wam powiedzieć, gdyż nie używam jej prawie wcale, ponadto nie będzie ona uległa żadnemu innemu czarodziejowi. Jej rdzeń to włos z ogona Testrala, jedyny taki istniejący.

\- Co to jest Testral?

Lily najwyraźniej zapomniała o innych pytaniach i zaczepiła się punktu w zdaniu, którego nie zrozumiała. Zaskoczony Severus zorientował się, że jego też ogarnęła ciekawość. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o Testralach, jego matka też nigdy o tym nie wspomniała.

\- To jedna z ras skrzydlatych koni, niemal całkowicie zbudowany z kości. Nie są zbyt komfortowe, aby na nich jeździć, ale wyglądają wystarczająco ładnie.

\- Jeździłeś na nich już?

Black niemal wydawał wahać się z odpowiedzią na to pytanie, a kiedy już to zrobił, mówił powoli i kontrolował każde wypowiadane przez siebie słowo.

\- Tak. W Hogwarcie jest nawet ich stado, ale wątpię, byście je zobaczyli.

Lily wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- O, dlaczego? Czy jesteśmy zbyt młodzi? Czy one nie są przyjazne?

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, patrząc na chłopca, który miał zaraz wyśmiać nadzieję Lily na zobaczenie magicznego stworzenia. Jednak patrząc na wyraz twarzy Blacka, powstrzymał wszystkie słowa cisnące mu się na usta. Nie chodzi o to, że tamten przestał się uśmiechać, tylko że jego uśmiech wyglądał na niemal smutny.

\- Przykro mi, że mnie źle zrozumiałaś. Nie chodzi o to, że nie można ich spotkać, tylko że ja wolałbym, abyście nie byli w stanie tego zrobić. Te stworzenia może zobaczyć tylko ten, który widział czyjąś śmierć.

W przedziale zapadła cisza, jeśli by zignorować ostre oddechy, które wciągnęli dwaj pierwszoroczni.

Black wstał i otrzepał nieistniejący brud ze swoich spodni.

\- Obawiam się, że póki co będę musiał was opuścić. Jest jeszcze wielu pierwszorocznym, którzy z pewnością będą mieli pytania.

* * *

Po jego wyjściu Lily siedziała wpatrując się w podłogę nieprzerwanie przez kilka minut. Severus zaczynał się niepokoić.

\- Lily? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie wiem, Sev. To po prostu bardzo smutne. Nie jest wiele starszy od nas, a już widział, jak ktoś umiera.

Severus przygryzł wargę, nachmurzony. Black był bardzo bezmyślny, kiedy podzielił się z nimi takimi faktami. Czy nie pomyślał, że Lily mogłaby się zdenerwować? Czy w ogóle pomyślał? Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi do przedziału otworzyły się i wyjrzała przez nie chłopięca twarz. Przez kolejną sekundę Severus myślał, że Black miał czelność pokazać tu się ponownie, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to chłopiec, którego widział wcześniej na peronie, prawdopodobnie młodszy brat.

\- Hej, widzieliście mojego starszego brata? Ta sama twarz, jednak nie tak przystojna?

Słowa te wywołały śmiech zarówno Lily jak i chłopca w okularach stojącego za młodszym bratem Blacka.

\- Tak. Ten bezmyślny cymbał był tu nie dalej jak pięć minut temu. Świetna zabawa.

\- Severus!

Z powodu okrzyku Lily, przegapił wkurzony okrzyk małego Blacka, który wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na niego klątwę. Nie czując żadnej zmiany, otworzył usta, aby wyśmiać chłopca, ale jedyne co wyszło spomiędzy jego warg to bezsensowny bełkot.

\- Nie mów tak o moim bracie! Turais jest od ciebie lepszy pod każdym względem i może wytrzeć podłogę twoją twarzą!

A potem Black wściekle zatrzasnął drzwi przedziału, pozostawiając kipiącego Severusa i Lily, która mimo zmarszczonych brwi, zaczęła przeglądać podręcznik w poszukiwaniu przeciwzaklęcia.

* * *

Syriusz uśmiechał się do swojego nowego przyjaciela, Jamesa Pottera, a jego uśmiech był naprawdę szeroki, gdy chłopiec opowiadał mu o tym, jak jego przypadkowa magia zamroziła podłogę w sali balowej Potterów. Uczta powitalna właśnie dobiegała końca, otrzymali przed chwilą polecenie, aby udać się do dormitoriów, a Syriusz poczuł coś ciężkiego na żołądku. Niemal się tego bał. Wiedział, od momentu gdy Turais wyjechał do Hogwartu, w którym domu chciał być i śnił o matce, i jej reakcji na kolor jego mundurka. Ale sny i rzeczywistość były bardzo różne.

\- Hej, szczeniaku, dobrze się czujesz?

Poderwawszy głowę, Syriusz spojrzał na swojego starszego brata, który właśnie posyłał uśmiech swojej koleżance z roku, Alice coś tam, jeśli dobrze pamiętał.

\- Hej, Turais… Nie jesteś zły, prawda?

Ręka jego brata została przerzucona przez jego ramię, a dłoń Turaisa znalazła się w jego włosach.

\- Syriuszu, nigdy nie złościłem się, kiedy ty i Regulus wczołgiwaliście się do mojego łóżka w środku nocy z lodowatymi stopami, więc dlaczego teraz miałbym się wściekać?

Zarumienił się, kiedy James zaczął śmiać się z tej informacji. Syriusz uderzył brata w ramię.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Nie jesteś zdenerwowany, że nie jestem z tobą w Slytherinie?

\- Nie. Nie radziłbyś sobie tam dobrze. Od jakiegoś czasu wiedziałem, że skończysz w Gryffindorze. Nie martw się o mamę, już z nią o tym rozmawiałem.

Syriusz wiedział o tym.

On i Regulus wykorzystywali Stworka do pomocy w podsłuchiwaniu, kiedy jego starszy brat był zaangażowany w „rozmowę o dorastaniu". Wiedział, że Turais ponownie zagroził, że opuści rodzinę, jeśli matka ośmieli się skrzywdzić Syriusza z powodu domu, który wybrał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co to w tamtej chwili oznaczało, ale teraz wiedział.

Ród Black nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę Turaisa, nie kiedy był tak magicznie potężny i na dodatek obdarowany darem wężomowy. To nie powstrzymywało jednak Walburgi przed uderzeniem go za każdym razem, kiedy to mówił. Turais nieustannie kłócił się z matką, która teraz wiedziała, że ten zniesie przemoc do pewnego stopnia, aby chronić swoje rodzeństwo, zanim przejdzie do spełniania swoich gróźb. Syriusz wiedział, ile zrobił dla niego brat, dlatego przeklął tego tłustowłosego dupka, który go obraził. Turais był tak daleki od bycia bezmyślnym, jak to tylko możliwie. Nikt nigdy nie będzie tak dobry jak Turais w oczach Syriusza. Zabrał ich na tygodniowy kemping na lato, tylko we trójkę, w lesie około pół godziny drogi od chaty wuja Alpharda. Syriusz nigdy przedtem nie miał tak przyjemnego tygodnia z dala od rodziców.

\- Dzięki, Turais.

\- Nie martw się, szczeniaku.

Dłoń z powrotem znalazła się w jego włosach i zaczęła gładzić jego głowę. Syriusz pozwolił, by jego włosy osiągnęły taką samą długość jak włosy jego brata, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy wiązaniem ich w kucyk, tak jak to robił Turais.

\- Powiesz mi, jeśli ktoś spróbuje cię zastraszyć?

\- Oczywiście.

Turais uśmiechnął się, targając mu włosy po raz ostatni. Idąc do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, wszyscy pierwszoroczni zadawali się gromadzić wokół Turaisa. Było oczywistym, dlaczego zadał on sobie tyle trudu, aby się wszystkim przedstawić. Był znajomą i przyjazną twarzą.

\- To oczywiście dotyczy was wszystkich – mruknął prefekt.

\- Tak, Black jest tutaj jedynym przyzwoitym Ślizgonem.

\- Oh, Pearson, schlebiasz mi.

\- Em, panie Black?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do rudowłosej, która śmiała się z jego żartu i w przedziale siedziała z tłustowłosym dupkiem. Nawet Turais wydawał się rozbawiony tym tytułem.

\- Oh, z twojej strony wystarczy „Dziedzicu Black".

Syriusz powiedział to tak ponuro jak tylko mógł, zadzierając nos do góry. Natychmiast po tym wybuchł śmiechem razem z James i jakimś cichym chłopcem, obok którego siedział na uczcie. Remus coś. Czerwonowłosa zmarszczyła brwi i zarumieniła się lekko, ale Turais tylko potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Tylko Turais, panno Evans. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

\- Powiedziałam Tiarze, że później z nią porozmawiasz. Powiedziała… - urwała, rumienią się – kilka niezbyt miłych słów.

Turais roześmiał się, zatrzymując, kiedy dotarli do portretu z dość pulchną kobietą.

\- Dziękuję, panno Evans. Jednak teraz muszę iść. Bądź dobry, Syriuszu i nie zapomnij napisać do Regulusa.

I z tymi słowami zniknął jego starszy brat.

* * *

Po krótkim wprowadzeniu, Syriusz znalazł się w pokoju z trzema innymi chłopcami. Jamesem Potterem, którego spotkał w pociągu, i który uwielbiał żarty, Remusem Lupinem, który siedział obok niego na uczcie i wydawał się nieśmiały oraz z Peterem Pettigrewem, który wydawał się społecznie niezręczny.

\- Wiesz, twój brat jest całkiem fajny, jak na Ślizgona.

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem, uśmiechając się szaleńczo do Jamesa.

\- Turais jest świetny. Zupełnie nie taki jak inny Ślizgoni. Kiedy był na drugim roku, ten palant Malfoy próbował zastraszać przed nim mugolaka. Turais walnął go _Depulso,_ ***** czarem odsyłającym. Wszystko to zdarzyło się na trzecim piętrze, a ten pompatyczny dupek wyleciał przez okno i wylądował w środku Czarnego Jeziora. Dostał zatrzymanie na dwa miesiące, ale było warto.

James śmiał się mocno, trzymając za brzuch, podczas gdy Remus i Peter wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- Wstawił się za mugolakiem? A-ale, on jest Blackiem.

\- Turais nie jest jak nasi rodzice! - warknął Syriusz, krzywiąc się na samą myśl. - Zawsze mówi, że powinniśmy sami wykształcać swoje opinie.

\- Czy się mylę, czy mówisz o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, szóstorocznym?

\- Tak, a co?

James gapił się na niego, podobnie jak Remus i Peter.

\- Ale to by oznaczało, że jest trzy lata starszy od twojego brata! Nie ma mowy, aby udało mu się go wyrzucić przez okno!

\- Proszę cię, Turais świadomie kontroluje swoją magię, odkąd skończył trzy lata. Jego pierwsza przypadkowa magia objawiła się tuż po narodzinach! Potrafi rzucić urok patronusa bez różdżki i był w stanie to zrobić już w wieku lat sześciu, wedle mojej wiedzy. Turais jest geniuszem!

Upewniając się, że jego współlokatorzy byli w pełni świadomi tego, jak wspaniały jest jego starszy brat, Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Najlepsze jest to, że jego brat nigdy nie odmówiłby mu pomocy w odrabianiu lekcji. Nie oprze się szczenięcym oczom Syriusza!

* * *

Severus Snape mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak starsi uczniowie wyrzucali wszystko z jego kufra w pokoju wspólny, śmiejąc się, że zdecydowana większość rzeczy była z drugiej ręki. Jego ręce trzymane były za plecami przez jednego z chłopców, zmuszając go do pozostania w bezruchu, gdy próbował się uwolnić. Modlił się tylko, aby nie znaleźli „listu motywującego" napisanego przez jego chorą matkę. Był ukryty w jednej z książek. Zamknął oczy zrezygnowany, gdy oczy jednego z chłopców dostrzegły list.

\- Hej, chłopaki, posłuchajcie tego!

Odchrząknął, a Severus poczuł coś ciężkiego na żołądku, przerażony, że czułe słowa jego matki mają zostać wyłożone przed całym jego domem.

Albo raczej tak by się stało, gdyby pokoju wspólnego nie zalały nagle węże.

Były wszędzie, spełzając z kamiennych rzeźb, sufitu i ścian. Do diabła, nawet żyrandol wyglądał mniej elegancko, ponieważ srebrne węże niegdyś go zdobiące, owinięte były wokół nóg jednego z jego oprawców. Uczeń, który go trzymał, zamarł w szoku i rozluźnił nieco uścisk i natychmiast się z niego wyrwał. Skłonny zaryzykować wejście pomiędzy węże, natychmiast zaczął zbierać swoje porozrzucane rzeczy. Ale wydawało się, że nie musiał się przejmować, węże zaczęły umieszczać wszystko w kufrze za niego.

\- Co tu się dzieje?

Słowa wypowiedziane śmiertelnie zimnym tonem wydawały się bardziej żądaniem niż pytaniem.

Głowy natychmiast odwróciły się do mówiącego, a Severus był zaskoczony, gdy uświadomił sobie, kto był źródłem tego głosu. To był ten okropny chłopiec Black, opierający się o ścianę pokoju wspólnego, tuż przy wyjściu. Tyle, że nie wyglądał tak przyjaźnie jak w pociągu. W rzeczywistości wyglądał okrutnie. Jedyne światło w pokoju pochodziło obecnie z wielkiego kominka, co sprawiało, że na twarz chłopca padały ciemne cienie.

\- Black – zaczął jeden z uczniów, podnosząc ręce do góry, pokazując, że nie ma na myśli żadnej krzywdy. Węże owinęły się ciaśniej wokół niego, przywiązując kończyny do jego boków i skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Od dwóch lat obserwuję, jak ten dom umniejsza inne. Myślałem, że kiedyś się znudzicie. Ale robienie tego samemu jednemu z węży? Jestem zdegustowany. Wiesz, jakie jest moje zdanie w tej sprawie. Chciałbym ci jednak przypomnieć. Avery, co zdobi kolumny twojego łóżka?

Ciemnowłosy chłopak stojący z boku i jedynie patrzący, przełknął ślinę, gdy cała uwaga skupiła się na nim. Czekano na odpowiedź.

\- Em, węże?

\- Vaisey, co wyryto w kamiennych ścianach w twoim akademiku?

\- W-węże, Black.

Black podszedł teraz do przodu, nie będąc bynajmniej najwyższym uczniem, wliczając w to swój rocznik. Ale moc zdawała się wyciekać z każdej komórki jego ciała, gdy zbliżał się do bladego blondyna, Lucjusza Malfoya.

\- Malfoy. Co widnieje na każdej powierzchni w tym domu?

Starszy chłopak prychnął, ale w jego oczach czaił się strach. Zwłaszcza widoczny wtedy, kiedy kamienny wąż owinięty wokół jego tułowia otarł językiem grubą tętnicę na jego szyi.

\- Znasz odpowiedź, Black. Węże.

\- Tak, węże. A węże powinny chronić swoich. Oczywiście, jako wężomówcy, wszystkie odpowiadają tylko mi.

Słodki Salazarze, Black był wężowmówcą? Oczywiście, że tak. W jakim innym wypadku węże byłyby mu posłuszne?

Black wyrwał list jego matki z rąk starszego ucznia, marszcząc brwi, po czym podał go zszokowanemu Severusowi, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Wiecie, jakie mam zdanie na temat znęcania się. Nadal jednak wydajecie się myśleć, że rodzina z której pochodzicie, daje wam do tego prawo. Więc zdradzę wam tajemnicę. W całym zamku znajdują się węże pod różną postacią – ryciny, rzeźby i obrazy. Już nie pozwolę wam uciec jedynie z klepnięciem po nadgarstku. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy waszym życiowym celem jest całowanie butów hipokrytycznego szaleńca, który boi się przedstawiać własnym nazwiskiem, kiedy terroryzuje magiczny świat. To nie znaczy, że macie prawo dręczyć innych uczniów. Następna osoba, którą na tym przyłapie, będzie miała wątpliwą przyjemność bycia pierwszym czarodziejem bez daru wężomowy, który wejdzie do Komnaty Tajemnic. O tak – chłopak uśmiechnął się, z powodu wszystkich przerażonych i zdumionych spojrzeń skierowanych w jego stronę. - znalazłem ją. I przekonacie się, jak naprawdę niebezpieczne są zwierzątka, które hodował Salazar Slytherin. Nikt nie usłyszy o was ponownie. Zwierzak Salazara jest bez wątpienia bardzo głodny po tylu latach w zamknięciu.

Black urwał i zwrócił się w stronę pierwszorocznych, którzy stali z szeroko otwartymi oczami przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego.

\- To nie dotyczy tylko Slytherinu. Jeśli ktoś inny ośmieli się nad wami znęcać, albo was zastraszać, powiedzcie mi, a ja coś z tym zrobię. Zatrzymania mnie nie obchodzą.

A potem chłopiec syknął. Nie wynikało to z gniewu ani z rozdrażnienia. Była to część inteligentnego języka, którego nikt inny nie mógł zrozumieć.

Wężomowa.

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, kiedy wszystkie węże wycofały się na powrót do swoich miejsc spoczynku. Ale wszyscy już wiedzieli, że tam są, czekając na ponowne wezwanie. Black spojrzał na nich po raz ostatni, kiedy jego na powrót zmienił się w młodzieńca z pociągu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał przypominać wam o tym ponownie. To nie byłoby miłe dla żadnego z nas. Dobranoc.

A następnie zniknął na schodach.

* * *

Wypuszczając powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywał, Severus wrócił do swojego pokoju, z którego dziesięć minut temu został skradziony jego kufer.

\- Merlinie, był przerażający.

\- On jest wężomówcą, czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Myślałem, że moja siostra tylko mnie tak straszy! Nie uwierzyłem jej!

Odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na mruczących do siebie chłopców, Severus uniósł brwi z powodu tych komentarzy. Pierwszy z nich był całkowicie prawdziwy. Przez chwilę Black był kimś więcej niż człowiekiem, jakąś przerażającą istotą.

Rozumiał teraz słowa młodszego idioty Blacka, kiedy powiedział, że Turais Black może wytrzeć podłogę jego twarzą. Nie wątpił w to, ten chłopak najwyraźniej miał największą siłę w Slytherinie, bez względu na swój wiek.

Severus potrzebował więcej informacji. W tym momencie.

 _ ***Depulso jest już wcześniej pojawiającym się zaklęciem. Mianowicie „Banishing Charm", które wcześniej błędnie wzięłam za zaklęcie wygnania z rodziny. Jak zwrócono mi uwagę, jest to czar przeciwny Accio, który po prostu odsyła przedmioty z dala od rzucającego. Został wynaleziony przez mugolaka, więc cóż… piękna ironia.**_

 **Jeju, przepraszam za takie późne wstawienie rozdziału, bo nawet nie zmieściłam się w ciągu dwóch tygodni, ale mam strasznie wszystko zabiegane. Komunie, biegi, zakupy na bal, na te komunie… Żadnej wolnej chwili w weekend, już w tygodniu nie wspominając. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko bardziej ustabilizuje się, kiedy wystawią już oceny. I ten rozdział może być nieco bardziej chaotyczny, z racji tego, że wstawiam go niemal zaraz po przetłumaczeniu.**

 **Więc jeszcze najważniejsza kwestia – rozdział planowany na ten tydzień pojawi się albo w sobotę, albo w poniedziałek. W niedzielę mam komunię, więc odpada.**

 **Zaś rozdział planowany na weekend 31 maja – 2 czerwca, może nie pojawić się w ogóle, ze względu na mój planowany wyjazd na Comic Con. Prawdopodobnie pojawi się z dwutygodniową przerwą. Swoją drogą, ktoś jeszcze jedzie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Mediwal

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _Magiczna małpka_

\- Turais!

Ktoś z impetem wpadł na jego plecy, a Harry omal nie wywrócił się. Udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że przytrzymał się najbliższego posągu. Alice i Jane, z którymi zmierzał do biblioteki, zachichotały, zakrywając usta dłońmi.

\- Dzień dobry, Syriuszu.

Młodszy Black przylgnął do jego pleców, nogi owinął mu wokół talii, a ramiona wokół łopatek. Minęły już dwa tygodnie od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, a wrześniowe słońce było w połowie ukryte za chmurami. Harry szedł do biblioteki, aby pomóc Alice i Jane w odrabianiu pracy domowej, kiedy nagle został zaatakowany.

\- Obiecałeś, że pomożesz mi w odrabianiu lekcji – przypomniał Syriusz, chwytając policzki brata i nienaturalnie rozciągając jego twarz w jeszcze większym uśmiechu, niż miał zwykle. Nagle owinęło się wokół niego ramię, a on natychmiast znalazł się przerzucony przez barki, których wcześniej się trzymał.

\- W porządku, ty mały szkodniku, pomogę.

\- Świetnie!

Harry odwrócił się, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się świcie, którą przyprowadził jego brat. Mali Huncwoci stali przed nim, a James Potter oferował mu wielki uśmiech, podczas gdy Remus i Peter nieśmiało wiercili się w miejscu. Byli takimi niewinnymi dziećmi. Jeśli ma coś do powiedzenia w tym temacie, to takimi pozostaną.

\- Cześć, jestem James Potter.

Chłopiec wyciągnął do niego rękę. Harry zręcznie przerzucił Syriusza, przyciskając go do boku, dzięki czemu trzymał go jak piłkę do rugby. To był komiczny widok, w szczególności, że młodszy brat był od starszego niższy tylko o kilka centymetrów. Harry nie wspominał jednak, że podtrzymywał brata przy pomocy magii bezróżdżkowej. Było to o wiele bardziej imponujące bez tego.

\- Turais Black, niania Syriusza i dziedzic rodu Black, dokładnie w takiej kolejności.

Syriusz prychnął i uderzył pięścią w jego brzuch. Harry roześmiał się, kiedy upadł na podłogę pod siłą ciosu. Magia wciąż jednak utrzymywała Syriusza w tej samej pozycji, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chłopiec próbował się uwolnić.

\- Więc, jakie zadania powodują wam największe problemy?

\- Obrona! Musimy napisać listę zaklęć i ich zastosowań w obronie, ale nie wiemy, jak mamy się za to zabrać!

Pozwalając chłopcu ponownie stanąć na nogi, Harry wyprostował się i zmierzwił włosy brata i jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Obiecałem też Alice i Jane, że im pomogę, więc będziecie musieli współpracować.

\- W porządku!

* * *

Dwa tygodnie po rozpoczęciu nauki, głowa Remusa Lupina wciąż była pełna niedowierzania z powodu jego nowych doświadczeń. Miał przyjaciół. Rozmawiał z nimi, śmiał się i żartował. Jeden z jego przyjaciół miał starszego brata, który chętnie ich słuchał i oferował pomoc w odrabianiu prac domowych. Przerywał nawet rozmowy ze swoimi przyjaciół, podchodząc do nich na korytarzach, aby spytać, czy wszystko w porządku! Turais Black był miły dla wszystkich, bez względu na pochodzenie, wiek czy status krwi. Remus podziwiał go. Był jak gwiazda, uwielbiali go wszyscy, uczniowie i nauczyciele. Cóż, prawie wszyscy. Większość starszych Ślizgonów najwyraźniej go nie lubiła, ale jednocześnie się go bała. Remus ostrożnie zwerbalizował swoje myśli poprzedniej nocy w akademiku, mając nadzieję, że młodszy brat dziwnego chłopca, będzie miał odpowiedzi i mu ich udzieli. Syriusz zamrugał, kiedy to usłyszał, nim nerwowy śmiech opuścił jego usta.

\- Ciągle zapominam, że wasze rodziny nie udzielają się towarzysko w takich kręgach. Turais jest wężomówcą, pokazał to na balu u Parkinsonów, tuż przed swoim pierwszym rokiem w Hogwarcie. I najwyraźniej cały pokój wspólny Slytherinu jest pokryty wężami. Przyłapał kogoś, jak znęcali się nad jakimś uczniem, a wiesz, jaki jest Turais. Nie może tego znieść. Słyszałem od Zabiniego, że wszystkie węże ożyły i owinęły się wokół wszystkich. Zagroził też, że wrzuci ich do Komnaty Tajemnic, jeśli zrobią to jeszcze raz.

Remus gapił się przez chwilę, a następnie zapytał, czy starszy chłopiec naprawdę znalazł legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic. Ale Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami i wymamrotał pod nosem, że Turais zawsze trzymał swoje karty tak blisko piersi, że nikt nie dowie się, że ewentualnie blefuje, dopóki nie nadejdzie czas działania.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego, dom Węża odznaczał się teraz wzorowym zachowaniem. To z pewnością wyjaśniało podziw widoczny w oczach młodszych Ślizgonów, kiedy Turais przechodził obok. W końcu posiadał legendarny dar założyciela ich domu.

Ale Remus nie miał teraz czasu na myślenie o tym wszystkim, był przecież dziewiętnasty września, a pełnia wypadała tej nocy. James pytał go już, czy wszystko w porządku, na co Remus potrząsnął głową i odpowiedział, że lepiej pójdzie do ambulatorium niż zostanie w łóżku. Szedł teraz korytarzem, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. Nienawidził kłamać, w szczególności, że jego przyjaciele wydawali się bardzo mili i akceptujący. Ale nie odważył się wspomnieć o swoim problemie.

\- Dobry wieczór, Remusie.

Remus poderwał wzrok i zwrócił go na nieznacznie wyższą sylwetkę Turaisa Blacka. Odkąd Remus zobaczył go stojącego obok jego rówieśników, z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że Turais był jednym z najniższych uczniów ze swojego roku. Z taką mocą i inteligencją oraz otaczającą go adoracją, niewłaściwym wydawało się to, że był tak niski.

\- Cześć, Turaisie.

\- Rozumiem, że idziesz do ambulatorium? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, i trochę chwiejnie idziesz… Potrzebujesz podwózki? *****

Remus zarumienił się. Nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale jego kolana były dość słabe z przerażenia na myśl o tym, co się miało stać dziś wieczorem. Nie miał jednak okazji nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Turais chwycił go za jedno ramię i przerzucił sobie przez plecy, a chwycenie ramion starszego chłopca było wszystkim, co mógł zrobić Remus, aby nie spaść. Turais radośnie ruszył korytarzem, kiwając głową uczniom, których mijali, dopóki nie skręcił w korytarz prowadzący do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie byli sami. Madame Pomfrey z pewnością wciąż była w Wielkiej Sali, kończąc jedzenie kolacji.

\- Słuchaj, Remusie, wiem, że jesteś wilkołakiem.

Remus zamarł ze zgrozy, wpatrując się w starszego chłopca, który właśnie usiadł na łóżku, targając swoje włosy w taki sposób, że niechlujne wiązanie z tyłu, zaczęło się rozpadać.

\- Wiem, że ta przemiana jest bolesna, w szczególności bez wsparcia stada. Chcę ci również powiedzieć, że jestem animagiem. W tamtej formie nie mogę zostać przemienionym w wilkołaka. Chcesz, abym do ciebie dołączył?

Z wciąż wstrzymanym oddechem, Remus mógł tylko gapić się na starszego chłopca. Oczywiście przeczytał wszystkie książki traktujące o jego problemie i był w stanie wyłuskać prawdziwe informacje spomiędzy tony uprzedzeń, więc wiedział, że pełnia spędzona ze stadem byłaby niebem, w porównaniu z jego teraźniejsza samotnością. Nie ma słów, aby opisać, jak wielką byłoby to ulgą. Czytał też, że animag nie może zostać przemieniony, ale nie śmiał nawet marzyć…

\- M-możesz?

Nie był pewien, o co pytał ******. Czy o udowodnienie, że Turais naprawdę może się przemienić czy może prosił Turaisa o pozostanie z nim w przyjaznych stosunkach, mimo że ten znał jego sekret. Turais jednak podjął decyzję za niego.

W miejscu Turaisa Blacka znajdowało się teraz stworzenie z rzędu naczelnych. Miało długie, jedwabiste włosy, z charakterystycznymi białymi kręgami wokół oczu. Prawy okrąg naznaczony był niesławną blizną Turaisa. Stworzenie było mniej więcej wielkości goryla, ale strukturą ciała przypominało raczej szczuplejszą małpę. Posiadało także długi ogon, aby pomóc mu zachować równowagę. Stworzenie nagle zniknęło, pojawiając się ponownie, ale sekundę później.

Remus czytał o tych stworzeniach. To demimozy! Magiczne stworzenia!

\- Jesteś demimozem? - zapytał Remus z podziwem, gdy wielka małpa zmieniła się z powrotem w człowieka.

\- Tak. Więc, czy chcesz, abym do ciebie dołączył?

\- T-ty, nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że jestem wilkołakiem?

Głos Remusa był tylko nieco głośniejszy niż szept. Modlił się, aby to nie był żaden okrutny żart, bojąc się, że zaraz usłyszy kpiący śmiech.

\- Nie. Jesteś mądrym dzieckiem i potrzebuję twojej pomocy, aby utrzymać Syriusza w szeregu, kiedy James i on zadomowią się już na tyle, aby zacząć psocić.

Remus prychnął lekko, po czym z wahaniem uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który na powrót przeistoczył się w magiczną małpę.

\- Panie Black!

Zarówno chłopiec, jak i małpa odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Madame Pomfrey, która patrzyła na demimoza zarówno z podziwem jak i z wściekłością. Więc może i Turais nie powiedział nikomu, że jest animagiem.

* * *

Remus obudził się następnego ranka, czując ból w każdym zakątku swojego ciała. Ale nie przypominało to wielkiej agonii, którą zwykle odczuwał. Owinięty był kocem, a długie włosy Demimoza łaskotały jego przedramię. Turais Black, w swojej animagicznej formie, zasnął obok niego, bez wątpienia wykończony ponad wszelką miarę, po całonocnym harcowaniu z wilkołakiem.

Wciąż pamiętał wyraz twarzy Madame Pomfrey, kiedy Turais oświadczył, że chce spędzić z nim pełnię i choć zajęło to piętnaście minut ciągłej kłótni z profesorem Dumbledorem, Turais postawił na swoim. Schody zaskrzypiały, a zaraz potem przed drzwi wszedł dyrektor.

Remus usiadł powoli, owijając się kocem i opierając o śpiącą postać Turaisa.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był zwyczajny gatunek małpy – powiedział mężczyzna na powitanie, a Turais wykazał oznaki przebudzenia. Usta wielkiej małpy otworzyły się, kiedy Turais ziewnął, a Remus skrzywił się z powodu zapachu, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Turais roześmiał się, zmieniając się z powrotem w swoją ludzką postać i przeczesał palcami rozczochrane włosy.

Remus, uderzony tym, jak bardzo podobni są do siebie bracia Black, zmusił się do koncentracji i sprawdził swoje ciało pod kątem obrażeń. Z zadowoleniem odnotował ich brak.

\- To była najlepsza pełnia w moim życiu – wyszeptał pod nosem, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na starszego chłopca. Wdzięczność błyszczała w jego oczach. Dziedzic Black roześmiał się i potargał mu włosy.

\- Tak, a teraz wszystkie takie będą. Nie zostawię cię samego. Zresztą, bardzo miło będzie rozciągnąć swoje kończyny w formie animaga.

Remus uśmiechnął się. Nagle myśl, by ktoś znał jego sekret, nie była już tak przerażająca. Turais zachowałby to dla siebie. Przecież chronił wszystkich w szkole. Nie nienawidził nikogo, bez względu na ich pochodzenie, choć dobrze znanym faktem było, że tak właśnie oceniała innych reszta rodziny Black. Skoro mógł wyprzeć się poglądów o czystości krwi, dlaczego akceptowanie wilkołaka miałoby być w jakiś sposób zaskakujące?

Remus zarumienił się, obejmując Turaisa, ale nie rozluźnił ramion.

\- Dziękuję.

 ** _Wróciłam! Tak, żyję i raczej mam się dobrze. Na ten moment mam jeszcze gotowy jeden rozdział, który pojawi się jutro, choć może wyrobię się też z trzecim. Nic jednak nie obiecuję._**

 ***piggy-back znaczy dosłownie „jazdę na barana", a nie koniecznie brzmiało mi to tu dobrze.**

 **** „ask" w języku angielskim można tłumaczyć zarówno jako „prosić" jak i „pytać", więc w polskim może brzmieć to nieco dziwnie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oryginalny Tytuł:** Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is

 **Autorka:** Tsume Yuki

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Tłumaczenie:** Mineya

 **Beta:** Mediwal

 **Raiting:** T

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Link:** s/10610076/1/Time-to-Put-Your-Galleons-Where-Your-Mouth-Is

 _A Snowball Upon A Hill*_

Harry siedział z buntowniczym wyrazem na twarzy. Był to trzeci dzień świąt Bożego Narodzenia i choć był naprawdę zadowolony, mogąc spędzić czas z Regulusem, nie znaczyło to, że chciał zrobić to w taki sposób, jaki mu narzucono.

\- Turais! Co ty masz na sobie?!

Głos jego matki przerwał jego rozmyślania, a Harry skrzywił się, spoglądając na kobietę. Ubrany był aktualnie w parę obcisłych spodni ze smoczej skóry oraz dopasowaną kamizelkę, która skrywała przylegającą białą bawełnianą koszulę. Rękawy tej koszuli podwinięte miał do łokci, dumnie ukazując dwie kabury, każdą z różdżką w środku. Razem z dopasowanymi butami ze skóry bazyliszka – krawiec trzymał gębę na kłódkę, głównie dlatego, że Turais pozwolił mu zachować połowę zdobyczy – tworzył obraz żołnierza gotowego do wojny. Tak różny od spadkobiercy rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi, szykującego się na rodzinne spotkanie w Boże Narodzenie, co powinien sobą reprezentować.

\- Kuzynka Narcyza zamierza przyprowadzić ze sobą Malfoya, podobnie jak kuzynka Bellatrix przyprowadzi swego nowego męża.

Harry skrzywił się na tę myśl. Spadkobierca Lestrange ukończył Hogwart rok po Bellatrix i Harry był zadowolony, że nie musiał się już z nim użerać. Wystarczającą rozrywkę zapewniał mu jego młodszy brat, na tym samym roku co on.

\- Malfoy na pewno czegoś spróbuję, czy to z powodu ceremonii przydziału Syriusza, czy rzeczy, którą zrobiłem pierwszej nocy. Wolałbym nie przychodzić nieprzygotowany.

\- Coś na wyczyniał?!

Harry spojrzał na Walburgę, kończąc wiązać buty i patrzył, jak jej oczy kierują się w kierunku obuwia.

\- I skąd masz buty ze skóry bazyliszka?!

Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie przygotowywał się na spotkanie z Malfoyem. Tylko z Bellatrix. Od czasów jego ceremonii przydziału istniało między nimi napięcie. Przez pierwsze jedenaście lat życia Harry'ego dziewczyna była po prostu zazdrosna o jego magiczne zdolności, a w późniejszym czasie w zdolność wężomowy. Jednak nie była w stanie go ruszyć.

Teraz jednak, kiedy Syriusz poszedł do Gryffindoru, przynosząc „hańbę" nazwisku rodziny Black, ta mogła rzucić mu wyzwanie na pojedynek przed ich Lordem, tylko po to, aby go pobić. To na pewno nie zawierało się w planach Harry'ego. W rzeczywistości, chciał wyzwać Bellatrix. Nie tylko miał nadzieję na to, że to zlikwiduje napięcie, ale także będzie w stanie powstrzymać ją przed zranieniem swojego młodszego brata. Dzięki temu zarówno Malfoy, jak i Lestrenge otrzymają wiadomość, że jeśli będą chcieli skrzywdzić jego rodzeństwo, będą musieli przejść przez niego. Tyle, że byłoby to piekielnie trudne, jeśli nie całkowicie niemożliwe.

Zwłaszcza, że miał o co walczyć.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Ważnie jest tylko to, że nie zamierzam przegrać.

* * *

Syriusz i Regulus wpatrywali się w jego nowy strój, tak odmienny od formalnych szat, które kazano im założyć. Jednak obaj wiedzieli, że przed matką muszą trzymać język za zębami. Przybyli do Dworu Rodziny Black, domu jego dziadka ze strony ojca, a Walburga uwolniła w końcu jego ramię ze śmiertelnego uścisku. Orion szedł razem z Syriuszem i Regulusem, a ciekawość na jego twarzy była ledwie skrywana. Jednak bardziej niż powodem takiego, a nie innego ubioru syna, był raczej bardziej zainteresowany tego skutkiem. Harry nie mógł go winić. Zazwyczaj takie rodzinne obiady były śmiertelnie nudne, a jedyną rozrywką były zawoalowane obelgi, dodatkowo polane lukrem. Możliwość zobaczenia prawdziwego pojedynku z pewnością mogłaby rozjaśnić dzień Oriona.

A Harry z pewnością sprawi, że ten rodzinny obiad będzie wart zapamiętania.

Harry wszedł do rezydencji rodu Black i podał swoją zewnętrzną szatę skrzatowi domowemu, ruszając dalej do głównego salonu, gdzie zebrała się reszta rodziny. Już czuł potężną czarną magię, która bez wątpienia znaczyła przedramię przynajmniej jednej osoby stojącej w pokoju. Czuł znajome pulsowanie magii Riddle'a, wirującej w pokoju, jakby witającej go po latach.

Ta konkretna reinkarnacja była najbliżej czasowo jego pierwszego życia, czasu, kiedy poznał co znaczy dom. I miał zamiar chronić wszystkich tych znajomych ludzi, nawet jeśli byli nieco inni niż pamiętał.

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim, kiedy wyczuły magię dziedzica rodu Black. Jego oczy bez wątpienia błyszczały na zielono. Spojrzenie Harry'ego natychmiast padło na Bellatrix i Rudolphusa. Oboje zostali oznakowani. Bellatrix, w młodości, mogła być jego rodziną, nawet mimo panującej między nimi rywalizacji. Jednak to było zanim wyjechała do Hogwartu, zanim wpadła w to towarzystwo. Zanim wybrała swoją stronę, przeciwną jego.

Nim dziewczyna mogła chociażby otworzyć usta, Harry machnął nadgarstkiem, a Czarna Różdżka pojawiła się natychmiastowo w jego dłoni, odpowiadając na wezwanie.

\- Ja, Turais Rigel Black, spadkobierca i dziedzic rodu Black, oświadczam, że Bellatrix Lestrange, z domu Black, oraz jej małżonek, zhańbili rodzinę pozwalając się oznaczyć półkrwi czarodziejowi Tomowi Riddle'owi, samozwańczemu Lordowi Voldemortowi. I rzucam im wyzwanie do honorowego pojedynku.

Honorowy pojedynek.

Zasadniczo, aby go przywołać, jedna ze stron oświadcza, że ta druga przyniosła czemuś wstyd, a następnie pojedynkują się, by bronić swojego honoru. Jeśli Bellatrix i Rudolphus przegrają, będą musieli zaprzestać hańbienia rodziny, w przeciwnym wypadku każda rodzina wyrzekłaby się ich, gdyby dowiedziała się, że nadal kontynuują. Bellatrix warknęła na niego, podczas gdy Arcturus obrócił głowę, by przyjrzeć się swojemu wnukowi, trzeciorocznemu, rzucającemu wyzwanie dwójce ludzi, którzy ukończyli już swoją edukację.

Po dźwięku gwałtownego wciągania powietrza za nim, Harry domyślił się, że Walburga usłyszała jego deklarację.

Odruchowo machnął różdżką i wypisał w powietrzu pełne imię Toma. Harry leniwie obejrzał się przez ramię na najbliższą rodzinę, wzrok kierując głównie na matkę. Litery zmieniły swoje ustawienie, a Walburga wydała z siebie zdławiony dźwięk.

\- Chociaż, oczywiście, dla mojej kochanej matki nie jest to szokujące. W końcu byłaś w szkole, kiedy Tom wędrował po jej korytarzach i wesoło uwolnił bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina. Podejrzewałaś oczywiście, ale teraz masz już potwierdzenie. Kłaniacie się półkrwi. Pomyśl o tym, kiedy już wygram ten pojedynek.

* * *

Wszyscy znajdowali się teraz w sali balowej, jedynym pomieszczeniu wystarczająco dużym, aby przeprowadzić w nim pojedynek. W porównaniu z niemal całkowicie zrelaksowaną postacią Rudolphusa, Bellatrix wyglądała na niemal ostrożną. I słusznie. Wiedziała, jak silna jest jego magia zdawała sobie sprawę, że był stanie kontrolować ją od najmłodszych lat. Nie mogli go zabić, był przecież spadkobiercą, ale rozbrojenie go wcale nie będzie oznaczało końca pojedynku. Ponieważ równie dobrze mógł rzucać zaklęcia bez różdżki. Tajemnica rodzinna, która na światło dzienne zostawała przywoływana tylko w nagłych wypadkach.

Sekret, o którym wyraźnie nie wiedział Rudolphus.

Stukając opuszkami palców w lite drewno Czarnej Różdżki, Harry czekał, aż Arcturus da sygnał. Najstarszy Black wyglądał na nieco niepewnego, spoglądając raz na niego, raz na jego przeciwników, wzrokiem pytając go, czy na pewno wie, co robi. Stalowy wyraz jego oczu musiał udzielić Arcturusowi odpowiedzi, gdyż ten tylko westchnął i spojrzał na widownię. Trzecia z sióstr Black, Andromeda, która uciekła z mugolakiem w zeszłym roku, siedziała między nachmurzoną Walburgą a Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który najwyraźniej ledwo mógł skryć swoje podniecenie. Było oczywistym, że czekał, aż chłopiec zostanie wgnieciony w ziemię.

Cóż, będzie bardzo rozczarowany.

\- Zaczynajcie.

Harry odskoczył na bok, odwracając ciało tak, że dwa zaklęcia ogłuszające minęły go o mil. Rudolphus mruknął zdziwiony a następnie krzyknął, gdy niewerbalny urok Harry'ego uderzył go w policzek, czując się, jakby dostał z liścia. Więc nieznacznie poprawił swoje zaklęcia, tak?

\- Czy nie wiesz, że uprzejmie byłoby pozwolić najmłodszemu zacząć?

Bellatrix warknęła na niego, machając różdżką jak biczem, a w stronę Harry'ego poleciało zaklęcie, które rozpoznał jako łamacza kości. Harry złapał je końcem swojej różdżki i posłał w kierunku Rudolphusa. Dobrze, ta poprawa zaklęć nie jest jednak „nieznaczna".

Złapanie zaklęcia na różdżkę było trudne i można to było zrobić tylko wtedy, kiedy osoba łapiąca miała znacznie silniejszą magię niż osoba rzucająca. Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie to zrobić podczas pojedynku z Voldemortem lub Dumbledorem, nawet jeśli musiałby być przy tym nieco ostrożny. To był silny ruch, który zazwyczaj wykorzystywany był do zastraszenia przeciwnika. Z wyrazu twarzy Belli wyczytał, że całkowicie zrozumiała zamysł.

Nie spojrzała nawet na Rudolphusa, który skomlał z powodu złamanej ręki.

\- No dalej Bella, zatańczmy.

* * *

Przeciągnął to, coś koło dziewięciu minut dłużej, niż było to tego warte. Bellatrix była dobra, podobnie jak jej mąż, ale nie mieli za sobą dziesięcioleci doświadczenia, które miał Harry, więc ten pojedynek mógł zostać zakończony po minucie. I wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

Syriusz krzyczał pod koniec, widząc Bellatrix unoszącą się pod sufitem z porożem na głowie, robiącą za żywy żyrandol oraz Rudolphusa, który wyglądał jakby okradł jednorożca zarówno z jego rogu, jak i grzywy, po szyję zakopanego w podłodze. Odnieśli różnego rodzaju obrażenia, ale zaklęcia – psikusy Harry dodał tylko dla rozrywki swojego brata. Orion uśmiechał się i nawet Walburga wyglądała na nieco zadowoloną.

Arcturus był jednak bardziej skoncentrowany na tych, którzy wyszli z tego pojedynku z gorszymi obrażeniami, nawet jeśli w pierwszej kolejności spojrzał na zadrapanie na policzku, jedyny uraz, jaki przytrafił się w tym pojedynku Harry'emu.

\- Bellatrix, ty i twój mąż, natychmiast zakończycie swój związek z Czarnym Panem, przynajmniej do momentu, aż nie będziemy pewni jego pochodzenia i proklamacji!

* * *

\- A potem ten bachor uwięził Bellę pod sufitem! To było całkowicie upokarzające, dzieciak nie skończył jeszcze trzeciego roku, a w tym pojedynku wydawał się znudzony!

Zatrzymując się, Voldemort odwrócił się i spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim starszego z braci Lestrange.

Mężczyzna pojawił się u niego z rogiem sterczącym ze środka czoła i długimi, srebrnymi włosami, a po ukaraniu go za ośmielenie się pokazania w ten sposób na zebraniu, próbował usunąć zaklęcie. Złożoność tego zaklęcia naprawdę go zaskoczyła, w szczególności, kiedy próbując je rozproszyć starszy z braci Lestrange skończył z ogonem w tym samym kolorze co jego włosy.

Badając zaklęcie bliżej, Voldemort odkrył wiele szczegółów, odkrywając, że jeśli coś zostanie przez niego pominięte, mężczyzna skończy z kolejnym dodatkiem. Po rozwikłaniu tej imponującej siatki, kiedy w końcu doszedł do tego jak to zrobić, zażądał, aby mężczyzna streścił mu cały przebieg pojedynku. Voldemort niewiele wiedział o nowym dziedzicu Blacków, a jedynie urywki informacji pochodziły z głośnego, nieustającego narzekania na niego przez Bellatrix.

\- Nie wiem, czego jeszcze oczekiwałeś. Turais zawsze był w stanie kontrolować swoją magię w dużym stopniu. Wcale nie jest dla mnie zaskoczeniem, że jest taki dobry. – burknęła Bella, składając ramiona na piersi, podczas gdy Voldemort machał różdżką i pozbywał się wystającego z jej głowy poroża. - W końcu jest wężousty.

\- Że co?

Cichy syk opuścił usta Voldemorta, a para odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Mój panie?

\- Wężousty?

\- Tak, mój panie. Myślałam, że Parkinson ci powiedział. Turais pokazał swoją zdolność po raz pierwszy trzy lata temu, na balu, który zorganizował.

\- Co?! Myślałem, że Malfoy zgłosił ci ten fakt, mój panie! Był tam najwyższym rangą Śmierciożercą!

\- To był twój bal!

Obserwując, jak dwaj Śmierciożercy zaczynają się kłócić między sobą, Voldemort poczuł, że traci resztki swojej cierpliwości. Z towarzyszącym temu błyskiem zielonego światła, jedna z ozdobnych armat spadła na ziemię.

\- Chcę wiedzieć o tym wszystko. A następnie chcę, abyście dowiedzieli się więcej. Natychmiast.

 ***Zachowałam w tym przypadku oryginalnie brzmiącą nazwę rozdziału, gdyż nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak to przetłumaczyć. I ja i moje „wsparcie" jesteśmy pewne, że jest to jakiś idiom, gdyż nie dość, że tak to brzmi, to jeszcze „śnieżka na wzgórzu" nie pasuje tutaj ani nie oddaje znaczenia tego rozdziału… Chociaż jakby to rozebrać?** _ **„Snow"**_ **\- śnieg/zimowy,** _ **„ball"**_ **\- bal/impreza,** _ **„upon"**_ **\- ponad/ujawnione,** _ **„hill"**_ **\- wzgórze/góra/ wierzch… Nawet na upartego nie „zsensuje" tego, ale mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie ogólny sens. No** _ **„ujawnienie prawdy o balu podczas świąt"**_ **. Jakoś tak. Albo ja zbyt kombinuję i to się po prostu dosłownie tłumaczy.**

 _ **Więc tak, to jest prawdopodobnie ostatni rozdział przed 15? albo 20 lipca. Nie wiem, czy pojawi się jakiś jutro – albo dziś wieczorem – ale spróbuję. Tymczasem wracam do pakowania się, bo mam tego masakrycznie dużo.**_

 _ **Miłych wakacji!**_


End file.
